


Carpetober 2020

by Val_Writes_Stuff



Category: Hanafuda Thunder (Web Series), La Torre Invisible, Mesa de Arpías (Web Series), Pactos de Sangre: Barovia (Web Series), Pifia a Crítico (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, AtLA AU, Bittersweet, Carpetober 2020, Cute, Drama, Están tristes pero se quieren, Feywild, Humor, Introspección, Juranaki (Mesa de Arpías), Multi, No diría que relación tóxica pero no tienen la relación más sana del mundo, Oscuridad, Princess Bride AU, Reflexiones, Se actualizarán los tags (TODOS) conforme vaya escribiendo prompts, Siblings being dorks, Suspense, TW familia rota, Twilight AU, Val que la primera prompt es "Felicidad", Yo escribiendo algo que no completamente feliz para esta prompt, akari sufriendo, angstkari, au de criaturas sobrenaturales, carmen sandiego au, character study kinda, corre miri corre, crackfic, don't mess with los cinco, edgies se nace no se hace, el dragón cobalto, el imperio, el templo de Lyrial, en plan "I can write a little angst... as a treat", focus en las descripciones, hadas cabronas, la revolución será folk o no será, la taberna de la luna, la torre invisible - Freeform, lion reina! faraona!, metáforas, misterio, organización El Sol Oculto, pronombres femeninos para los cinco del bosque, sarima por favor deja de beber alcohol, star kingdom, the author can't write fluff but they tried, tooth rooting fluff, tw MAJOR character death, tw alcohol abuse, tw estar encerrado, tw figuras paternas de mierda, tw menciones a alzheimer, tw violencia, uncanny stuff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 18,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Val_Writes_Stuff
Summary: Las prompts del carpetober 2020. Los tags, TW, personajes, ships y fandoms se irán añadiendo conforme escriba.Cada capítulo tendrá en la nota al principio que tags en concreto se le aplican. Puede que borre tags si empiezo a ver que queda muy largo, pero mantendré los de la nota a principio de capítulo.
Relationships: Kaiba Akari (Hanafuda Thunder) / So Tae Hyun (Hanafuda Thunder), Lericel (Pifia a Crítico) / Remiel (Pifia a Crítico), Riddle (Mesa de Arpías) / Larilla Thadar-Ze | Dahlia (Mesa de Arpías), Sarima (Mesa de Arpías) / Unnamed Male Character, Sarima Lequoa (Mesa de Arpías) / Dariman (Mesa de Arpías), Seren (Mesa de Arpías) / Dalharil (El Auge), Seren (Mesa de Arpías) / Taliran (Mesa de Arpías)
Comments: 41
Kudos: 21





	1. Felicidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1 del Carpetober 2020
> 
> Un pequeño vistazo al pasado de Seren y Dalharil, cuando eran felices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Drama #Angst #Val que la primera prompt es "Felicidad" #Están tristes pero se quieren #Yo escribiendo algo que no completamente feliz para esta prompt #en plan "I can write a little angst... as a treat"
> 
> Diría que si has visto los eps en los que se habla del templo donde vivía Seren puedes leer esto sin miedo de TW, solo se llega a decir que precisamente a gusto no vivían, no entro en detalles.

Puede que dada la situación en la que se encontraban y las circunstancias que las habían llevado a vivir la vida que vivían, la palabra “felicidad” fuese algo que les costase de pronunciar. No. Al fin y al cabo, el templo no era el mejor sitio donde crecer, y menos aún donde desarrollar una relación. Pero eso no las había parado de intentarlo.

Era duro, había momentos en los que se les hacía muy difícil, momentos en los que ellas mismas eran sus peores enemigas. Momentos de dudas, momentos de autosaboteo. Discusiones y peleas por una rabia mal dirigida, un enfado pagado en quien no tenía culpa. Gritos que no deberían ser oídos por quien los estaba recibiendo.

Porque eran jóvenes, estaban enamoradas, estaban con los sentimientos a flor de piel. Y el entorno no ayudaba. Pero eso no significaba que no se quisiesen. Si bien era cierto que su relación necesitaría un poco más de madurez, sobre todo por parte de Seren, estaba claro que se querían.

Porque cada vez que la genasi entraba en una habitación el gesto de Dalharil cambiaba de una forma que solo aquellos cercanos a ella reconocerían, pero se le iluminaba la mirada. Le desaparecía un poco el gesto serio y cansado que solía llevar consigo, el de quien carga con un peso demasiado grande. Porque Seren la hacía sentir vulnerable en el mejor sentido. Hacía que no sintiese el mundo sobre sí, que pudiese simplemente ser ella, ser débil, estar enamorada… Y era algo que nunca antes había sentido, algo que al principio le costaba reconocer como bueno.

Y Seren, por su parte, cada vez que veía a Dalharil era como si estuviese viendo amanecer por primera vez. Como si la oscuridad que siempre parecía pegarse a las paredes del templo se apartase un poco para dejarla pasar. Como si emitiese una luz propia, cálida, simplemente indescriptible. Al igual que no podía poner en palabras la sensación en su pecho cuando sus labios entraban en contacto, cuando sus manos se rozaban, cuando sus cuerpos se juntaban.

Porque allá donde era prácticamente imposible encontrar la felicidad, ellas lo habían hecho. En la otra, ahí es donde se hallaba ese sentimiento que florecía en sus corazones cuando se miraban. Porque la felicidad puede ser algo tan simple como la calidez de los ojos de Dalharil, algo tan sutil como la mano de Seren cogiendo la de la semidrow, algo tan sencillo como dos palabras susurradas en la noche.

Porque para Dalharil, la felicidad era Seren. Y para Seren, la felicidad era Dalharil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dalharil: siento como unas mariposas en el estómago cuando veo a Seren
> 
> Riddle: digiérelas, tata


	2. Torre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2- Torre
> 
> Cuentan que en el norte se encuentran unas ruinas, pero que uno no debe dejarse engañar por su aspecto, pues no son ni más ni menos que los pilares de una torre que aguarda grandes desafíos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #la torre invisible #focus en las descripciones #lion reina! faraona! #misterio
> 
> A ver. Esta estaba muy a huevo. Existiendo La Torre Invisible tenía que hacerlo de ella XD

Hay historias, leyendas más bien, nadie sabe si son ciertas o no… Historias que hablan de algo tan fantástico que cuesta de creer. Historias que a veces son cantadas por un bardo justo antes de pasar el sombrero, para animar una velada con un poco de misterio. Historias que son susurradas alrededor de hogueras… Historias que, a fin de cuentas, son el método más fiable a día de hoy de transmitir conocimiento.

Estas hablan de una torre. Pero lo que cuentan es tan increíble que no suena como si fuese solo una torre. Cuentan que en el norte se encuentran unas ruinas, pero que uno no debe dejarse engañar por su aspecto, pues no son ni más ni menos que los pilares de una torre que guarda grandes desafíos.

Un lugar donde el continuo espacio-tiempo parece fluir a su antojo. Donde detrás de una puerta puede haber una sala o puede haber un bosque. Donde aventuras aguardan a aquellos que son lo suficientemente osados, o están lo suficientemente locos, como para buscar sus peligros. Donde el aire parece siempre distinto, más ligero.

Pero son solo historias, ¿no? Ese cúmulo de piedras a lo lejos, apenas visible entre las hierbas altas, no parece diferente cada vez que lo miran… Debe ser un efecto óptico. Debe ser el cansancio. ¿Por qué si no siente ese peculiar grupo como si una energía que no alcanzan a comprender tirase de ellos? ¿Por qué sienten el suelo como si temblase, como si vibrase con energía, pero no lo ven y no sienten ningún terremoto?

¿Por qué hay una piedra ahí? No estaba antes. Y los aventureros dan un paso atrás, temerosos de haberse acercado demasiado. Conscientes de que algo les estaba llamando, pero sin saber el qué, sin entender sus motivos. Tampoco saben qué los ha llevado a viajar juntos hasta ahí. Así que ante esa extraña sensación se ponen en guardia. La semiorca prepara sus hechizos, el aarakocra levanta los puños, la humana alza su escudo, y el tabaxi saca su espada.

Y no lo saben, no aún, pero ante ellos se alza una torre, de salas cambiantes, de una naturaleza indómita que nadie se ha atrevido nunca a explicar. La energía se siente en las piedras de sus pasillos, reverberando, transmitiendo el mensaje. Un mensaje que no son palabras es una sensación. Corre por pasadizos oscuros, sabiéndose el camino perfectamente. Se condensa en las hojas de una selva tropical como vapor, cayendo al suelo y percolando. Es transportado por los granos de arena del desierto, de duna en duna, por el viento. Se impregna de salitre bajo el agua salada, se baña en el sol de la pradera. El mensaje viaja por toda la torre, recorriéndola, avisándola…

Lo saben en la plaza todos los mercaderes, lo saben en los ultramarinos dónde empiezan a sacar la mercancía de nuevo. Se murmura en la biblioteca, en voz baja, el zumbido de los libros más calmado, pero avisando igual. Se dice a gritos en la taberna, anunciándolo a los cuatro vientos. Incluso llega a El Vergel, dónde el tiempo parece más estanco, dónde nadie recuerda cuánto hace de la última vez.

Todo se pone en marcha, la Torre Invisible está lista de nuevo, lista para lo que viene. Como una madre abre sus brazos, preparada para recibirles. Preparada para probar al variopinto grupo que está a punto de acoger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, he metido los PJs de Albaharu, Gati, Loony y míos XD


	3. Piedra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akari, o más bien Silvergrass, pasó los dedos de su mano derecha sobre la máscara. Era una sensación extraña. Como, pese a no ser su cuerpo, pese no ser real, pese a los guantes… podía sentir la textura en las yemas de sus dedos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tenía muy claro que hacer para esta prompt, pero welp
> 
> #angst #metaforas #akari sufriendo #angstkari

Akari, o más bien Silvergrass, pasó los dedos de su mano derecha sobre la máscara. Era una sensación extraña. Como, pese a no ser su cuerpo, pese no ser real, pese a los guantes… podía sentir la textura en las yemas de sus dedos.

Sentía el relieve y el tacto frío. El gesto siempre fijo en su cara, los ojos de cristal en los que no se podía ver ninguna emoción. La máscara de kitsune, de zorro, roja y blanca…

Y la mano con la que la estaba tocando caía, al igual que una lágrima recorría su mejilla. ¿Dentro o fuera del Dawn of Destiny? No lo tenía claro. Parpadeaba un par de veces, queriendo quitarse de encima esa sensación que no parecía dispuesta a abandonarla.

No. No lo hacía. No lo iba a hacer y en parte era porque ella tampoco quería dejarla hacerlo. Porque sería como olvidar a Akane. Pasar página era una opción que no estaba sobre la mesa ahora mismo, ni lo iba a estar. Había construido toda su nueva identidad en base a ese sentimiento en su pecho cada vez que pensaba en ella. En base al dolor, en base a la desesperación, en base a la venganza…

Y se había puesto una máscara, una que la representaba a ella, una que escondía su dolor, pero a la vez lo generaba. Retroalimentando a Silvergrass. Se había puesto una máscara y se había vuelto como la misma. Fría, dura, como una piedra.

Porque a una piedra no la pueden herir, solo recibe los golpes, los aguanta conforme vienen. Una piedra no está triste ni añora nada. Una piedra simplemente está y cumple con su cometido, si es que lo tiene. Una piedra sirve para lo que quien la mire quiera que sirva.

Así que Silvergrass miraba a su equipo, las veía entrenando en Sistema. Se preguntaba cómo podían hacerlo de nuevo, cómo lo que antes era solo un juego ahora era algo de lo que no podían escapar. Las miraba. A través de los cristales oscuros de su máscara, y suprimía cualquier pensamiento rondando su mente sobre Akane mirándolas a través de ella.

Y si Kimi02; o, más probablemente, Neon; le preguntaba cómo estaba, ella solo asentía, diciendo las menos palabras posibles. Oyendo su voz, distorsionada, rota, lo menos posible. Porque una piedra no siente, una piedra no habla. Una piedra no sangra, porque no puede hacerlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hacer a Akari sad es una personalidad y es la mía


	4. Noche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyrial decide que es hora de ver cómo es el exterior del que tanto le hablan, pero que nunca le dejan ver.
> 
> #oscuridad #tw figuras paternas de mierda #tw estar encerrado #el templo de Lyrial #Juranaki (Mesa de Arpías)
> 
> SPOILERS: ??? no de los gordos
> 
> No sé si ponerlo como tw, pero igual si te agobia eso de estar en mitad del agua no leas esto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh tenía muchas ideas para esta prompt y no sabía cual hacer, estaba entre:  
> -MdA la noche actual (ep 38) y qué está haciendo cada personaje  
> -MdA AU de vampiros  
> -Pactos de Sangre y Mrikallah siendo dramática  
> -Kinda como lo de la Torre Invisible que hice para el día 2, pero con Sistema, de Hanafuda Thunder  
> -Otra que no voy a decir porque probablemente es la que haga para la prompt Estrellas (26), así que es una mickeyherramienta que usaré luego
> 
> Al final fue Bela quien me dio la idea de hacerlo de Lyrial tipo Enredados y querer ver las luces en el cielo y estas cosas, gracias Bela

Lyrial sabía que si la pillaban se iba a meter en problemas. Pero eso no la había parado antes ni la iba a parar ahora. A fin de cuentas, los castigos no duraban demasiado. Ya tenía prohibido salir del agua, ¿qué más podían hacerle? Pero la pequeña era cabezota, quería ver el exterior, quería saber qué había ahí fuera.

Así que, aprovechando que necesitaba dormir menos horas que sus cuidadores, se escaqueó. Era un poco difícil pasar desapercibida en la oscuridad del agua teniendo el pelo blanco, pero, por suerte, conocía de memoria el templo. Y contaba con la ventaja de que no esperaban que estuviese yéndose.

Nadó hacia arriba, usando la propia agua para impulsarse. No tenía la certeza de estar nadando hacía arriba, pero algo dentro de sí le decía que iba en la dirección adecuada. Ese sentimiento se afianzó al ver como, pese a la oscuridad, conforme sea cercaba a la superficie había más luz.

Empezó a frenar, de repente más consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, de lo que iba a hacer. De repente temerosa de ser pillada. Y miró el exterior a través de la lamina de agua, viendo sombras y luces distorsionadas por las ondulaciones. Acercó una mano, rozando con las yemas la superficie, sin llegar a romper la tensión superficial.

Era el momento de la verdad, el momento de sacar la cabeza y asomarse, el momento que tanto tiempo había esperado. ¿Por qué se estaba parando? ¿Por qué no salía de una vez por todas, rompía la única regla que le quedaba romper, y veía lo que solo le habían contado? Era una sensación extraña, la anticipación y el miedo, los nervios y la ilusión.

¿Y si no era como había imaginado? ¿Y si tenían razón diciéndole que estaba mejor bajo el agua? ¿Y si no podía respirar allí arriba? ¿Y si alguien la atacaba? En el templo siempre le habían dicho que no podía salir porque era demasiado peligroso, que si alguien les encontraba le podría hacer daño.

Pero Lyrial siempre había sido consciente de que la diosa la había dotado de una gran curiosidad. Era un don y una maldición, la llevaba a buscar el conocimiento, pero también a meterse en más líos de los que a veces eran capaces de aguantar sus cuidadores. Negó con la cabeza. Si había llegado hasta ahí era por algo, era para salir. Era para ver que le estaban ocultando.

Sacó la cabeza, un gesto brusco, pese a no asomar más que los ojos y las orejas, sus aletas levantadas, alerta. Y lo primero que pudo sentir fue el viento, obligándola a cerrar los ojos. Era una sensación nueva, pero se parecía un poco a cuando encuentras una corriente. Lo sintió parar, y miró de nuevo.

A su alrededor no había más que agua. Podía ver olas levantándose, pero poco más. Debía haber salido de noche y pese a poder ver decentemente en la oscuridad, debía tener la tierra más lejos. Pensó en nadar, en intentar encontrar la orilla, pero no sabía qué dirección tomar.

Y entonces recordó que había visto una fuente de luz mientras nadaba hacia arriba, una que veía ahora mismo. ¿Dónde había ido? Se giró, en busca de esa luz, deseando que su escapada no hubiese sido en vano.

Y justo detrás suyo, en ese momento, una nube terminó de pasar. Rayos de luz de luna bañaron el agua, la bañaron a ella. Se giró, embelesada con lo que estaba viendo, con la belleza que era capaz de contener la noche. Y se atrevió a asomarse un poco más, queriendo contemplar mejor lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Queriendo ver toda la escena.

Se sorprendió respirando aire, dando uso a sus pulmones, una sensación extraña para la pequeña elfa. Pero así podía ver mejor los reflejos plateados en el agua, podía ver como se confundían con sus cabellos, como las olas parecían moverlos al mismo son. Y en ese momento decidió que no se arrepentía de haberse escaqueado, que no importaba si la pillaban o si la castigaban, que había merecido la pena con tal de ver la noche en el exterior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh no me acaba de gustar como ha quedado, pero bueno, hoy tampoco tenía muchas ganas de escribir, ya he hecho suficiente con sacar algo


	5. Sigilo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where in the world is Tali Sandiego?
> 
> (AU idea de Derae, que me la dijo hace meses)
> 
> TW/ manipulación emocional pero si has visto Carmen Sandiego (2019) es básicamente lo de la serie
> 
> #carmen sandiego AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nombres clave y guía para entender el AU:
> 
> -Livueta es La Condesa Livueta porque quería que fuese kinda Entrenadora Brunt, pero tiene un estilo más de La Condesa Cleo  
> -Elethiomel es Zakalwe y hace el papel de Shadow-san. Zakalwe es un personaje de Use of Weapons, el mismo libro en el que sale Elethiomel y me pareció muy fitting que fuese su sobrenombre  
> -Tali es Urraca Pequeña, así como Carmen Sandiego es Black Sheep
> 
> Carmen Sandiego (2019) va de una niña que se cría en una isla dónde entrenan a criminales, hasta que se da cuenta de que no le renta mucho esa movida. Anyway, lo que pasa en este fic es kinda el ep 1 de la serie.

Hoy era el día. El que la joven de cabellos negros y sonrisa de saber más de lo que dejaba entrever llevaba esperando años. Habiéndose criado en la isla, viendo año tras año a los nuevos alumnos, se moría de ganas de empezar ella también las clases. Y este año por fin había convencido a La Condesa Livueta de que la dejase participar.

Todo el profesorado la conocía, la habían educado, y todos le tenían cariño en mayor o en menor medida. A fin de cuentas, había mostrado siempre una excepcional aptitud para los trabajos que desempeñaban en su organización. No era de extrañar que se hubiese ganado un hueco en sus corazones. Excepto… bueno… en el de Zakalwe.

Si bien era cierto que nunca le habían dicho quién la había encontrado y traído a la isla, ella tenía clara una cosa: no había sido él. Sospechaba que había sido Livueta, a fin de cuentas, era la que siempre tomaba un rol más maternal con ella. Era quien le había dado su nombre, Urraca Pequeña. También era quien le había deseado suerte en su primer día de clase, dándole un beso en la frente y diciéndole entre risas que no hiciese enfadar mucho a Zakalwe en su clase, o que lo hiciese cuando estaba ella delante para poder verlo.

Y justo se encontraba a punto de entrar en dicha clase. Sigilo 101. Urraca Pequeña sabía que se le daba bien, pero también sabía que Zakalwe iba a hacer todo lo posible por hacerle la clase imposible. No entendía por qué le caía mal, por qué actuaba de forma tan fría con ella. Y su primer día de clase no hizo más que confirmar sus sospechas.

Zakalwe no iba a ponérselo fácil. De hecho, se lo estaba poniendo incluso más difícil que al resto de sus compañeros. Y en las tareas comunes no es que excediese tampoco. ¿A quién se le ocurre enseñar origami para que aprendan sigilo? ¿Qué tenía que ver doblar un papel con que no te pillasen robando?

Bla, bla, bla, manos rápidas, dedos rápidos. Tonterías.

Pero no se iba a dejar amedrentar. Urraca Pequeña tenía un objetivo muy claro en su vida. Quería graduarse, quería que sus profesores se sintiesen orgullosos de ella. Y sabía que era capaz, el resto de las clases las pasaba de sobra. Así que no iba a dejar Zakalwe la parase. ¡Aprobaría Sigilo 101 como que se llamaba Urraca Pequeña!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha sido kinda divertido escribir esto.


	6. Veloz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una pequeña semiorca corre por las calles de Est-Erion portando unos papeles de vital importancia.
> 
> TW: implicaciones a alcohol abuse por parte de Sarima, pero muy leves
> 
> Check notes para tags

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto iba a ser más corto, iba a acabar cuando llega a la taberna, pero es que esos tres me dan vida y quería escribirlos interactuando.
> 
> PJs: Miri, Dariman, Sarima, (se menciona a las arpías, pero no salen, se menciona a Maya)  
> Ships: Sarima/Dariman hints, pero no están juntos (como en canon, voy a llorar en una esquina o algo)  
> Spoilers: hasta el ep 8 de MdA  
> Tags: #cute #corre miri corre #la taberna de la luna #sarima por favor deja de beber alcohol

Est-Erion era una ciudad bastante bulliciosa, pero ahora mismo lo era incluso más. Ya no solo era que al ser una ciudad de paso entre el norte y la capital fuese una parada obligatoria para comerciantes. No. Lo de estas fechas tenía más que ver con lo que había sucedido el día antes en el templo de la Calma.

Así que, pese a ser bastante tarde, las calles estaban abarrotadas. La gente iba y venía, aprovechando la multitud para intentar hacer sus negocios. Los comercios se habían quedado abiertos hasta más tarde y, si uno se fijaba bien, podía ver a más de un ladrón sacando partido a descuidos. La gente estaba demasiado ocupada hablando de la aparición como para darse cuenta de que de repente le faltaba la bolsa de monedas.

Miri se fijaba, podía ver esas figuras encapuchadas acercarse por la espalda a la gente y alejarse en cuanto tenían lo que buscaban. Pero también era verdad que Miri tenía un don para descubrir cosas. En otra ocasión tal vez hubiera hecho algo, igual devolver el dinero, igual intentar robarlo a los ladrones para sí misma… Pero ahora no. Ahora estaba muy centrada en lo que le había pedido Sarima que hiciese.

Así que avanzaba velozmente por las calles, serpenteando entre personas, buscando con sus ojitos negros la apertura por la que cupiese. Sostenía en las manos unos papeles de vital importancia, o eso había dicho Sarima. La verdad es que no tenía muy claro qué eran, no se le daba especialmente bien leer. Pero en uno de ellos había una especie de dibujo de una carita sonriente hecha con sangre.

Fuesen lo que fuesen, si Sarima decía que era importante que se los llevase lo iba a hacer. Y por eso los llevaba sujetos, no se fiaba de guardárselos en un bolsillo y tener que enfrentarse a algún ladronzuelo espabilado.

Recorría la ciudad, agachándose para atajar por debajo de un carruaje que había parado en mitad de la calle, saltando unas cajas que le obstruían el paso. Cruzaba justo en el segundo en el que dos personas estaban a punto de chocar, justo antes de lo inevitable, para acortar el tiempo que iba a tardar en llegar.

No es que fuese especialmente ágil, pero se le daba bien moverse por la ciudad. Era solo una niña, una semiorca además, nadie se fijaba en ella dos veces. Y aunque su cuerpo estaba un poco desproporcionado seguía siendo lo suficientemente pequeño como para permitirle colarse entre huecos que un adulto no podría.

En un santiamén estuvo frente a la Taberna de la Luna. Entró saludando a Dariman, que le sonrió levemente. No había nadie en las mesas, la taberna estaba vacía, pero del reservado salía una luz que le indicaba a dónde debía dirigirse. Entró sin ningún tapujo, como quien se sabe con la autoridad para hacerlo, como si no hubiese ningún motivo para cuestionar si su presencia era requerida.

Encontró a Sarima allí dentro, sentada en pose de estar esperándola. Tenía las piernas cruzadas y un brazo tirado sobre el respaldo de su silla, la mano del cual jugaba con una moneda de oro. Antes de que le diese tiempo a decir nada, fue Miri quien habló.

“¡Traigo los papeles que me pediste!” Dijo sentándose a su lado y dejándolos sobre la mesa. “Maya dice que estos son todos, pero si falta algo puedo volver.”

La barda los cogió, dejando la moneda sobre la mesa, y se puso a estudiarlos. “Buen trabajo, Miri.”

La pieza de oro despareció prácticamente antes de tocar el mantel, guardada en uno de los bolsillos secretos de la falda de la niña. Se quedó observándola, viendo como sus ojos se movían a la vez que leía lo que ponía, oyéndola murmurar por lo bajo.

La puerta se abrió, revelando a un Dariman que llevaba consigo un vaso de leche del que emanaba un poco de vapor. “Toma, bébete esto y a dormir.” Le dijo a Miri a la vez que lo ponía delante suyo. “Es tarde y mañana hay cosas que hacer, vamos.” No se dirigió a nadie en particular, pero mientras lo decía recogió la jarra de cerveza medio vacía que tenía Sarima delante.

Esta le paró, sin separar sus ojos de los papeles que estaba inspeccionando. “Aún no me he acabado eso.” Dijo poniendo su mano sobre la jarra.

“Y yo no tengo sueño.” Respondió Miri pese a haber empezado a beber la leche caliente.

El tabernero suspiró, sabía que era imposible hacerlas entrar en razón. Así que simplemente dejó la jarra de nuevo en la mesa. “Está bien. Me pasaré de nuevo cuando acabe de limpiar.” Y salió.

Miri podría jurar que Sarima había desviado la vista unos segundos de los folios para mirar de reojo a Dariman, pero estaba demasiado ocupada bebiendo como para decir nada al respecto. Y, la verdad, se le empezaban a cerrar los ojos. Se acomodó un poco más en la silla del reservado, tan blanda, tan mullida… Y cuando quiso darse cuenta, se había dormido, con aun un poco de leche caliente en el vaso.

Esta ya se había enfriado cuando Dariman volvió a entrar, encontrando a Sarima aun estudiando los papeles y haciendo anotaciones, y a Miri dormida. Se acercó para cogerla en brazos y llevarla a dormir, pero entonces se dio cuenta de el frenetismo con el que la barda estaba apuntando cosas.

“¿Todo bien?” Preguntó. Sabía qué eran esos papeles. Sabía que las chicas eran… peculiares. ¿Pero cuán peculiares podían ser si estaban haciendo que Sarima reaccionase así?

La pelirroja lo miró, el cansancio era evidente en sus ojos, pero también había algo más. Una nota de locura, de surrealismo, de no creer lo que la vida le echa a uno encima, de estar disfrutándolo. “Sí. Sí. Todo bien…” Pausó un momento, intentando centrarse. “Todo bien.”

No estaba seguro de si preguntar era una buena idea, pero tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que averiguar el porqué de esa expresión en la cara de la barda. “¿Y las chicas…?”

La pregunta la hizo reír, una risa incrédula, pero alegre. Como la de un niño a quien le dices que puede elegir el juguete que quiera para su cumpleaños. “No te vas a creer el grupo que se nos ha juntado.” Y le acercó los papeles con sus antecedentes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quería escribir algo con Miri y estoy muy soft con cómo ha quedado esto. Also, 0 dudas de que después del juicio Sarima pidió los papeles para ver a que panda de tontas había adoptado. Pero como probablemente no podía simplemente ir ella (porque las arpías cantaron y dijeron que trabajan para ella) digo yo que mandaría a Miri.


	7. Agua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agua. Tierra. Fuego. Aire.  
> Hace mucho las cuatro naciones vivían en armonía, pero todo cambió cuando la Nación de Fuego atacó. Solo el Avatar, maestro de los cuatro elementos, podía detenerlos. Pero desapareció cuando el mundo más lo necesitaba.
> 
> ATLA AU con Mesa de Arpías  
> TW/ familia rota (pero no hay discusiones ni nada así, solo se menciona que un personaje tiene conflicto con su familia y vive con su padre) + un personaje negando una parte de su herencia (aka Tali siendo firebender y no queriendo serlo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es parte del ATLA AU que empecé hace un tiempo, se puede leer en https://val-on-cos.tumblr.com/
> 
> PJs: Tali, Lyrial y Elethiomel (mencionado)  
> Ships: ninguno  
> Spoilers: es un AU, pero quién es el padre de Tali  
> Tags: #atla au #bittersweet
> 
> PD: He dejado los bendings con sus nombres en inglés porque no me gusta que en español los llamen "dominio del agua" y cosas así.

El sol brillaba sobre la nieve, estaba bajo, aun era pronto. Una joven de cabellos inusualmente negros y lisos salía de su casa, medio dormida aún. Pese a su condición como firebender no estaba, para nada, acostumbrada a levantarse con el sol. Así que tener que estar de pie cuando hacía menos de una hora que este había salido era algo que no le hacía especial ilusión. Pero había quedado con su mejor amiga, así que había hecho el esfuerzo de arrastrase fuera de la cama.

Su padre la había mirado un poco extrañado, pero tampoco había comentado nada. La noche antes su hija le había dicho que iba a acompañar a Lyrial a un entrenamiento de waterbender. Era bueno verla tomar un interés positivo por el control de los elementos, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no le gustaba el suyo propio. Así que Elethiomel no había hecho ningún comentario al verla salir por la puerta esa mañana.

Lo que él no sabía es que Lyrial hoy no tenía entrenamiento.

Las dos jóvenes se encontraron en el punto acordado, el puente desde el que se veía toda la ciudad. La joven waterbender parecía demasiado llena de energía para alguien que se acababa de levantar, mientras que Tali tenía cara de querer volver a la cama. Pero no. Lyrial quería enseñarle lo que había estado aprendiendo y habían quedado en ir al borde del agua, donde hay trozos de hielo grande, para que pudiese practicar mejor.

Donde les habían prohibido ir mil veces siendo niñas.

¡Pero ya no eran niñas! Lyrial era prácticamente una maestra del agua y Tali sabía luchar muy bien con su ropera. Además, ¿qué peligros iban a encontrar? Si se llevaban al perro oso polar de Lyrial. En cualquier caso, si pasaba algo podían huir. Pero no iba a pasar nada.

“¡Vamos, Tali!” Dijo la joven de cabellos plateados. Su pelo era algo que siempre había extrañado a Taliran. Eran del mismo color que la luna llena.

“Ya voy, ya voy.” Respondió a su amiga metiendo más las manos en los bolsillos, hacía mucho frío en el Polo Norte para alguien descendiente de gente de la Nación del Fuego.

“Vas a ver que guay lo último que he estado aprendiendo. Se coger hielo y hacer como unos discos con él para luego lanzarlos. Y también he aprendido a descongelarlo y congelarlo muy muy rápido, ya verás.” Lyrial iba contándole mientras llegaban a recoger a su perro oso polar.

Tali la oía hablar, pero su atención estaba centrada en fijarse en como el aliento que salía de su boca se condensaba en pequeñas nubes de vapor. Sabía que había una forma por la cual podría entrar en calor, su padre le había hablado del aliento de fuego, pero no lo iba a hacer. Solo era Taliran de la Tribu del Agua del Polo Norte, y así estaba bien. No necesitaba su firebending.

Pero la vida era caprichosa, y como el agua cambiaba su curso. Puede que Tali tuviese que adaptarse más pronto de lo que esperaba. Tener más en cuenta su herencia waterbender y aprender a fluir.

Porque ella y Lyrial se subieron al perro oso polar y se dirigieron, aprovechando que era pronto y nadie las iba a parar, hacía el oeste. Hacía los glaciares medio rotos dónde Lyrial podría practicar mejor. Hacia donde se dirigían unos barcos de la Nación del Fuego con la intención de buscar al siguiente Avatar. Allí iban ellas, ajenas a que la joven de cabellos plateados era el objetivo de esos soldados. Camino a encontrarse con su destino.

E iban a tener que encontrar el equilibrio entre lo que querían hacer y lo que debían hacer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A ver si algún día sigo el AU, que la nación del TFM atacó cuando estaba escribiendo lo de Tumblr y ahí se quedó.
> 
> PD: si te ha gustado leer este capítulo recomiendo que también leas los anteriores (siempre que no sean un spoiler para ti)


	8. Caída

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un poco de descripción y movidas de lo que está pasando ahora mismo en Mesa de Arpías, aunque se puede leer a partir del 23 aproximadamente, no hay spoilers directos más allá de cierta cosa que se descubre cuando las arpías están en Puerto del Norte.
> 
> TW/ menciones a una guerra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personajes: ninguno sale directamente, aunque varies NPCs de Mesa son referenciados (a ver a cuantos pilláis, algunes son muy obvies)  
> Ships: ninguno  
> Spoilers: ya lo pongo en Summary, solo cierta cosa que aparece en el 23 y en general se habla durante el arco de Puerto del Norte.  
> Tags: #drama #focus en las descripciones

La guerra.

Porque todo a día de hoy estaba relacionado con ella. Y no, no la guerra con las islas de los magos ni ninguna rencilla con la República. La guerra en el Imperio, la guerra por el poder, por el trono. La guerra que pretendía acabar con todas las demás. La guerra que aspiraba a devolver un equilibrio que hacía tiempo que había desaparecido.

Todo el mundo que era alguien sabía de esa guerra, aunque no formase parte de la misma sabía que iba a pasar, tarde o temprano. Que a los emperadores se les agotaba el tiempo, se les acababa el chollo de estar al mando. Y aquellos más avispados puede que se hubiesen dado cuenta de la oportunidad que se acababa de presentar, del peligro que esta representaba para gente de su calaña.

O puede que no. Siempre demasiado ocupados en sus asuntos como para dedicar tan solo un pensamiento a aquellos más desfavorecidos. Nadie cuestionaba que la vanidad y egocentrismo de aquellos que ostentaban el poder iba a tornarse su irremediable derrota. La ineficacia a la hora de valorar a aquellos que estaban por debajo sería clave, no había arma que hubiese acabado con más reyes que la subestimación.

Pero aquellos que sí se fijasen, los que observasen con ojos y mente abierta, con oídos y corazón atentos, sabrían que el momento estaba cerca. Porque era un secreto a voces. Se decía en las ciudades, se decía en los bosques. Se decía en la costa más alejada de la capital, con el mar embravecido y olas picadas golpeando malecones. Se decía entre susurros en los reservados de miles de tabernas, palabras al aire entre cervezas. Se decía mezclándose con cantos de pájaros, corriendo entre árboles y disparando flechas.

Palabras que danzaban en el aire, salidas de la boca de una barda o de una diosa. Anunciando lo que todos llevan tiempo esperando, lo que habían soñado desde hacía tanto. La noticia volaba, se extendía como el fuego, cada persona que lo volvía a decir siendo un grano más de pólvora. Lo oía el hosco guardián de un pueblo oculto en el bosque, procurando el bien de su gente. Lo oía la araña que mueve hilos desde las sombras, encajando esa nueva pieza en su plan. Lo oía hasta aquello que no podía oírlo.

Porque las piedras en el camino lo susurraban y los adoquines de la capital respondían compungidos que ya lo sabían. Los árboles de El Bosque lo gritaban, eufóricos, una alegría devuelta por las corrientes de los ríos, por las cascadas que parecían reír. Y la magia. La magia se preparaba, cargando de tensión el ambiente, volviéndose a veces más inestable por la anticipación. Por el mensaje que ya todo el mundo conocía, por el anuncio de lo que iba a pasar.

Algunas deidades lo sabían, otras no. Algunas, pese a ser conscientes de lo que sucedía, preferían no actuar, no viendo necesaria su intervención en asuntos mundanos. Ellas estaban muy por encima de todo eso, tenían un poder que sería incomprensible para una criatura terrenal. Así que, ¿para qué inmiscuirse en sus asuntos? No eran lo suficientemente importantes.

Sin embargo, otras deidades planeaban. Aquellas más cercanas a los mortales se juntaban, hablaban entre sí, decidían, se entrometían. ¿Para bien o para mal? Los designios y la voluntad de unas entidades a veces más viejas que el tiempo mismo siendo algo que no estaba hecho para ser juzgado. Al igual que no se les podría tener en cuenta que algunas estuviesen a favor y otras en contra de lo que se rumoreaba que iba a suceder.

Sí, esa noticia, esa sensación, ese presagio, esa esperanza. Eso que todo el mundo sabía, pero nadie tenía la certeza de que fuese a pasar. Ese sueño que alimentaba miles de almas cada noche y atemorizaba a otras tantas.

La caída de un imperio.

La idea que levantaba a luchadores en sus horas más bajas, que hacía que criaturas de todas las razas alzasen sus vasos y bebiesen a la salud de la revolución, pese a no tener certeza de su victoria. Porque solo tenían dos opciones, o ganar o morir. Y no estaban dispuestas a aceptar la segunda. No sin luchar al menos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No estoy muy sure de si me gusta como está esto o si me parece recargado. De hecho ni siquiera es la idea que tenía para este día (iba a escribir a Seren rayándose, kinda parecido al primer fic de Seren que hice que se pone a pensar que no avanza), pero abriendo word para dejarla apuntada he pensado "eh, la caída del imperio" y pues... pues this happened.


	9. Cruel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dos seres que viven más tiempo que la gente a quienes son cercanos se plantean cómo llevar la longevidad de sus vidas.  
> Aka: nadie esperaba que metiese en un fic a Lyrial y a Riddle, pero aquí estamos.
> 
> Spoilers: Spoilers generales del carpeverso
> 
> TW/ Major character death (múltiples), hay una unidad de mención a Alzheimer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, ¿sabéis como suelo decir que not sorry por el angst porque es 100% intencional? Pues este es 100% intencional, pero lo siento mucho. Also, he decidido NO meter a Nemerith porque si ya es bastante angst con lo que hay, como para meter al niño.
> 
> PJs: Riddle, Lyrial, se menciona a otros  
> Ships: medio hinteado dalheren  
> Tags: #angst #drama #refelxiones

La longevidad.

Año, tras año, tras año. Mantenerse igual pese a ver como todo a tu alrededor cambia. Sentirte atrapado en tu propio cuerpo, en tu propia existencia. Ver generaciones nacer y morir mientras que a ti apenas te ha salido una arruga. Ver a tus seres amados marcharse y saber que no van a volver y que te falta mucho para unirte a ellos si es que hay un más allá. Conocer la inevitabilidad del tiempo, pero aun así desear poder pararlo.

Eran cosas que Riddle nunca se había planteado de joven, pero ahora sí. Porque entonces no le hacía falta, entonces crecía y maduraba a la vez que la gente a su alrededor. Pero pronto se habían hecho patentes sus genes, su naturaleza completamente élfica. Recordaba vagamente a Seren comentando que daba miedo ver como no había cambiado ni un ápice desde cuando eran adolescentes. De esa frase hacía mucho, tanto que no se acordaba con exactitud. ¿Pero qué eran diez años arriba o diez abajo cuando puedes llegar a vivir más de setecientos? Seren… Se había ido de su vida igual que lo hacía todo el mundo a quien había querido de joven.

La primera había sido Dahlia, tan humana, con una vida tan corta. Riddle la había amado incluso cuando sus manos se habían arrugado y cuando la vista había empezado a fallarle. Cuando había tenido que repetir las cosas que ya le había dicho. Cuando había empezado a necesitar ayuda para prácticamente todo. Y había sido él el que, con su cuerpo perfectamente joven, aparentando menos de veinte años, había derramado una lágrima al sentir como, aún abrazada a él, dejaba de respirar.

Había sido duro, pero seguía teniendo a su familia, pequeña y disfuncional, pero que le apoyaba. No había durado mucho… Serenidad y Dalharil habían muerto poco menos de un siglo después, con muy poca diferencia, como si una no quisiese irse sin la otra. Como si no quisieran volver a estar separadas tanto tiempo como lo estuvieron cuando eran aún jóvenes.

La verdad es que a Riddle le parecía una broma del destino. Devolverle a su hermana, darle esa falsa sensación de familia, solo para arrebatársela de nuevo, de una forma que sabía que no la podría recuperar. Era cruel, como ahora llevaba mucho más que solo meses sin ella, como sabía que no iba a poder verla de nuevo. Era irónico, la desesperación causada por la desaparición que duró menos de un año, frente a la triste aceptación tras décadas levantándose y sabiendo que sus pies ya no pisaban el mundo.

El último en irse, en abandonarle, había sido Lericel. Su hermano pequeño, su compañero de negocios y el niño por el que haría cualquier cosa. Ya no tan niño. Mas bien anciano, con los ojos claros que nunca habían sabido dónde mirar cerrándose por última vez.

Riddle había enterrado a todas las personas a quienes había considerado su familia hacía años. Su mayor deseo de joven, sobrevivir, tornándose en su contra, demostrándole la crueldad de la longevidad, de su sangre élfica.

Porque ya no sabía qué era peor, si que le costase acordarse con nitidez los recuerdos de su juventud, de las personas a quienes había querido… O si el hecho de que cada día le importase menos estar olvidando.

Sabía que lo más sano sería hacer paz con su ascendencia, con el papel que le había tocado desempeñar en este mundo. Aceptar que iba a ver gobiernos levantarse y caer; que, al igual que los humanos sienten pena de otras razas menos longevas, él iba a sentirse así sobre las demás razas. Pero prefería maldecir a su padre, prefería maldecir la vida que le había tocado vivir y maldecir haber nacido como parte de un plan.

Él no había elegido ser como era, él no había elegido que toda la gente que conociese fuese a morir antes que él. No era justo. Pero la vida no lo era, la vida era cruel.

* * *

Ajena al dolor de otro elfo, una muchacha tarareaba una vieja canción. Una que había caído en el olvido, pero que ella siempre iba a recordar. Su cuerpo; inmune al paso del tiempo, inmaculado, exactamente igual que el día que las conoció; no necesitaba de abrigo bajo el agua. Así que tranquilamente nadaba, sacaba recuerdos de algunos baúles con cuidado de que no se mezclasen con los otros cientos de objetos que tenía guardados, todos igual de valiosos. Los ponía en un pequeño altar.

Porque Lyrial sí había hecho paz con su longevidad, había sido consciente de ella desde muy joven. Pero eso no hacía más fácil el paso del tiempo, eso no hacía que doliese menos perder amistades. Y hoy era un día para recordar, hoy era el día después del equinoccio de otoño.

Así que poco a poco, fijándose bien en cada objeto, los fue poniendo en fila frente al altar. Una moneda plateada que se calentaba al frotarla, unas vendas un poco roídas y gastadas, un anillo con el símbolo de una urraca. Miró arriba, dedicando una sonrisa triste al agua que la envolvía, a la luz que se colaba hasta donde ella estaba.

“Hola chicas.” Lyrial habló, pese a saber que nadie escuchaba, pese a saber que sus amigas ya no estaban con ella. “Hoy es un día especial. Hoy hace cuatrocientos años que nos conocimos…”

Porque puede que las deidades fuesen crueles por hacer a las distintas razas tener distintas esperanzas de vida, pero Lyrial lo había aceptado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, empezando a escribir esto, a Derae: cariño, te quiero. Te lo digo porque cuando lean lo que estoy haciendo igual me matan. Poned en mi entierro la canción de "oops I did it again"
> 
> Iba a ser solo Riddle, y entonces he pensado en Lyrial y le he mandado un audio a Derae en plan "bueno cariño, se me ha ocurrido algo que como lo meta creo que me matan quienes lo lean" y lo he metido anyway.
> 
> Iba a hacer que Lyrial también sacase algo de Hoja, pero no la conoce el mismo día, sad.
> 
> PD: esto tiene 911 palabras y he dicho "911 porque van a acabar llamando al 911 tras leerlo"
> 
> Edit: tenía, tras corregir no sé si sigue igual


	10. Misterioso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El camino de vuelta a la Taberna de la Luna nunca se le había hecho tan extraño a Taliran.
> 
> Spoilers: ep 33 Mesa de Arpías
> 
> TW/ cosas un poco creepy, en plan, sensación inquietante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo: buf, voy a escribir algo bonito para hoy porque tras lo de ayer...  
> Also yo: ¿y si hago a Tali rayándose de qué es real y qué no? En plan, Tali en Est-Erion, pero es como en Majora's Mask, que Termina es Hyrule pero fucked up
> 
> PJs: Tali, se meciona a Seren  
> Ships: Tali estando puto pillada por Seren  
> Tags: #angst #drama #uncanny stuff #hadas cabronas #feywild

Era de noche y apenas había gente por las calles de Est-Erion. Soplaba un leve vientecillo, que le movía la capa, tal vez debería ponérsela bien. La llevaba sobre los hombros, cosa que no era habitual en ella. Pero lo estaba haciendo por algo, ¿no? Para quitársela más rápido… ¿Por qué?

Le vino a la mente un recuerdo vago, los parches del lado que solía llevar por dentro moviéndose y creando formas, figuras, patrones que hacían que su mente desconectase. ¿O más bien que viese algo que no veía de normal? No lo tenía claro, pero cuando los colores empezaban a bailar prefería quitársela, prefería no verla, o corría el riesgo de que las ataduras de su cordura empezasen a deshacerse.

Pero tan pronto como vino, el recuerdo se fue, dejándole una sensación complicada. ¿Pasaba algo o era solo el cansancio? Debía ser solo el cansancio, o al menos eso quiso pensar a la vez que giraba una calle, las piedras de la misma convirtiéndose en tablas de madera. En un muelle.

Y podía verlo entre todos los barcos que apenas registraba por su visión periférica, con formas cambiantes que, aunque recordaban a barcos, no acababan de encajar. Podía ver el Staberinde. Con las velas moviéndose pese a que no soplase el suficiente viento, con todos los recuerdos llamándola para que fuese.

No. No estaba en Laviara. No estaba en Puerto del Norte tampoco. Estaba en Est-Erion. Estaba en una de las calles principales, era de noche y no había nadie más ahí. Miró a su alrededor, buscando el sitio al que estaba yendo. Y lo vio. Iluminado como una vela en la oscuridad, con luz saliendo de sus ventanas, allí estaba La Taberna de la Luna.

Entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, queriendo mantener a raya algo… ¿el qué? Estaba huyendo, ¿pero de quién? Algo en la parte de detrás de su cabeza le decía que buscase cobijo, que no estaba a salvo. Una sensación que conocía muy bien. Pero a la vez, también sentía olas de tranquilidad, más superficiales, recorrer su cuerpo. ¿Y por qué no iba a hacerlo? Estaba en un sitio seguro, allí nunca le había pasado nada malo.

Dirigió una mirada a Dariman, este se encontraba limpiando un vaso tras la barra. Aunque había algunas personas más en la taberna, ninguna le interesaba a Taliran. Estaban sentados o bailando, pero tampoco le estaban diciendo nada a ella. No intentó oír lo que decían mientras caminaba hacia el tabernero, les veía mover los labios, pero le daba igual.

Dariman dejó el vaso al verla, mirándola fijamente. La tiefling solo asintió, a modo de saludo. El tabernero hizo lo propio. No le preguntó por las ojeras que tenía, no comentó nada sobre las ramas que tenía enganchadas en el pelo y en la ropa. Así que Tali siguió adelante, subiendo hacia su habitación. La que compartía con Seren…

Seren. La echaba de menos. ¿Por qué la echaba de menos? Si la había visto por última vez-. Le vino por un momento una imagen, la genasi sobre un barco, sobre el Staberinde, gritando su nombre. El mar embravecido, una barca, algo que brillaba… Abrió los ojos un segundo, esa sensación de peligro presente de nuevo.

Pero al momento se fue de nuevo, otra vez apagada entre el ruido en su mente diciéndole que ahí estaba segura. Que todo iba a ir bien. Si intentaba recordar la última vez que había visto a Seren ya no le venía Laviara a la cabeza, la verdad es que no recordaba mucho de cómo había acabado llegando tan tarde a la taberna. Pero sí tenía esa sensación en su pecho, esa añoranza. Quería verla.

Así que subió la escalera, demasiado distraída pensando en la genasi como para fijarse en que Dariman había cogido el mismo vaso para limpiarlo de nuevo. Sin ser consciente de que la gente que hablaba y bailaba había dejado de moverse. Sin saber que la realidad estaba cambiando a su alrededor. Porque nada de eso importaba. Lo único que importaba en ese momento era la cama que vio al entra a la habitación y la mujer que había tumbada en la misma.

Serenidad se despertó, incorporándose y mirando un poco confundida a su alrededor. Estaba oscuro, pero de la nada apareció una luz. ¿De dónde venía? A Tali no le importaba, la verdad. Porque estaba viéndola. Estaba viendo a Seren.

“¿Taliran?” Preguntó ladeando la cabeza, se la notaba cansada. “¿Qué haces tan tarde?”

Ella iba a contestar, pero tampoco lo sabía. Así que se calló, intentando recordar, intentando diferenciar qué pensamientos eran reales y cuales no. Queriendo averiguar por qué no dejaba de tener la sensación de que olvidaba algo. Pero Seren habló de nuevo, captando su atención.

“Venga, ven a dormir. Tengo sueño.” Lo dijo levantando las mantas, ofreciéndole un sitio a su lado.

La parte racional de Tali gritaba, intentando salir de dónde fuese que estuviese encerrada en su mente. Pero no sirvió de nada, la tiefling hizo caso al instante, acercándose y abrazando a la genasi, dejando su cabeza recostada en su pecho.

Se estaba a gusto ahí, entre los fuertes brazos de Seren. Estaba a salvo, estaba cómoda, se sentía querida. Porque no se daba cuenta de que las mantas que las tapaban eran en realidad solo su capa. Porque no percibía que el corazón de la genasi no latía bajo su oído. Porque no notaba que la cama no era una cama. Porque no sabía que desde las sombras de la “taberna” unas hadas jugaban con su cabeza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y pues nada, aquí está, más angst porque con el de ayer no era suficiente...


	11. Amanecer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anzu se levanta muy temprano, como es habitual.
> 
> TW/ creo que ninguno, como mucho hay una frase de que la casa es muy solitaria viviendo ella sola
> 
> Spoilers: ep 1 Hanafuda Thunder? Y bueno, cosas que hemos descubierto con las pistas, pero que no se han dicho aún en la serie, pero están hinteadas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este reto me está haciendo tener que superar mi dificultad a la hora de tomar decisiones. Porque muchos días tengo varias ideas y no sé cual coger, pero tengo que acabar eligiendo una. Hoy era o esto, o algo dalheren, o Pactos viendo la peli "Amanecer", o el ATLA AU. Y al final ha sido esto.
> 
> Personajes: Anzu Hayami, So Tae Hyun (mencionada), se menciona al resto de hanafus  
> Ships: TaeAnzu en el pasado  
> Tags: #drama #character study kinda

Sonó el despertador. Y daba igual qué canción tuviese puesta, aunque fuesen pájaros cantando nada amortiguaba el que fuesen las cuatro de la madrugada. Lo apagó, cerrando los ojos ante la cegadora luz de la pantalla, esperando unos segundos a que se acostumbrase.

Aun en la cama, queriendo aprovechar los últimos días de disfrutar del calor de las mantas antes de que la primavera se hiciese más patente, miró sus notificaciones. Se acurrucó, envuelta en la suavidad de su pijama de pelito. Nunca había cerrado el Twitter de Lady Zinnia, pero sí que tenía silenciados los avisos. Incluso desde antes del accidente. Eran demasiados mensajes todos los días y ella no hablaba con cualquiera, no, gracias.

Ignoró el grupo de clase. Ignoró los mensajes del grupo con las demás. Ignoró la hora del último mensaje de Tae. Ignoró el recuerdo que le vino del curso anterior; de más de una madrugada que, al levantarse, le había tenido que decir que se fuese a dormir para al menos descansar dos horas antes de clase. Ignoró el impulso de hacerlo de nuevo.

Bloqueó el móvil. Ya había contestado a los correos que era necesario contestar, ya no tenía que mirar más cosas. Y se levantó, encendiendo la lámpara. Su ventana siendo de las pocas en arrojar luz en lo que aun era noche cerrada. Porque siempre se levantaba antes que nadie, tomando especial cuidado en su imagen, en mostrarse exactamente cómo quería hacerlo, en dar la imagen de perfección que se esperaba de ella.

Caminó hacia la ducha, sus pasos siendo lo único que evitaba el silencio en la casa vacía, pronto siendo sustituidos por el agua cayendo. Anzu Hayami se miró en el espejo al salir, enrollada en un albornoz perfectamente blanco y con el pelo mojado pegándose a su cabeza. Y miró la hora, aún eran las cinco menos cuarto. Iba bien de tiempo.

Para cuando salió del baño, dejando tras de sí una nube de vapor, pasaba de las cinco, pero llevaba el pelo perfectamente peinado, con sus dos moños característicos. Iba vestida con el uniforme, perfectamente planchado. Y su maquillaje estaba hecho al milímetro, con una raya de ojos que parecía hecha con una guía. Aún le faltaba ponerse los accesorios, coger las cosas y dirigirse para clase. Pero no había duda de que estaba igual de radiante que el sol que empezaba a asomar por el horizonte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se me ha quedado más corto de lo que esperaba, pero bueno... idk, no me parece que esté mal.


	12. Feroz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No hay que hacer enfadar a los Cinco del Bosque.
> 
> TW/ un poco de violencia, caza
> 
> SPOILERS: not really, pero si no sabes quiénes son los Cinco igual no te enteras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Que casi no subo a tiempo hoooooooy, que tenía muchas cosas que hacer! (esto esta escrito en media hora)
> 
> PJs: Nae'Sin Nedea, Fey'Ael Carian, En'Kil Cardea, Athe'Ke, Di'Nael Nneit, se menciona a Oppa  
> Ships: muy de background se medio hintea OppaDee  
> Tags: #focus en las descripciones #pronombres femeninos para los cinco del bosque #don't mess with los cinco

Había algo en ellas. Algo que recordaba a su naturaleza, algo que recordaba que no eran del todo mortales. Y puede que se notase más en Dee. En sus ojos que contenían más conocimiento del que cualquier ser terrenal debería poseer, en su voz cuando pronunciaba ciertas palabras.

Porque, al fin y al cabo, las deidades eran de todo menos mortales. Y, en concreto, su panteón, los Cinco del Bosque, tenían ese ligero toque feral que las distinguía. Se podía encontrar en muchos pequeños detalles que, al ser observados, formaban un cuadro más grande, más detallado.

Nae’Sin podía ser cariñosa y amable, podía ser un abrazo en la noche, podía ser una palabra de aliento cuando todo se desmorona. Pero al momento que hicieses daño a su familia se convertía en la escarcha a primera hora de la mañana. Gélida y letal para aquel lo suficientemente estúpido como para pisar el hielo. Susurrando palabras de un pasado olvidado, hablando de deidades ya inexistentes y jurando que ibas a tener su mismo final.

Porque no había nada más peligroso que una ventisca a la que nadie espera. Y a Nae nadie se la esperaba. Su rostro siempre era calmado, en ocasiones amable y hogareño. Pero que temblasen, y no solo por el frío, aquellos que consiguiesen cambiar su semblante a uno de ira.

Fey’Ael era, tal vez, al que más costaba hacer entrar en un estado de enfado y descontrol. Solía tomárselo todo a la ligera, tratando de encontrar los menos problemas en su vida. Si iba a ser eterna no se quería ir estresando por cada cosilla que le molestase. Porque era unas pisadas en la orilla, era una promesa a la luz de las estrellas, era esa sensación en el pecho durante un beso.

Sin embargo, si eras lo suficientemente terrible como para conseguir poner de mal humor al verano probablemente esos iban a ser tus últimos momentos. El calor abrasador. La intensidad lumínica de mil soles. La cacofonía de sonidos que poco a poco devoraban la cordura de aquellos que eran lo suficientemente desafortunados como para oírlos. Eso solo era el principio de un enfado de Fey. El verano era cálido, pero si despertabas su furia ibas a arder.

En’Kil gustaba de considerarse calmado. Era paseos por el bosque, era las hojas de té secándose, era esa sensación reconfortante cuando te pones una manta más. Sabía todas las palabras jamás escritas, así como todas las historias que estas contaban. Pero el conocimiento puede corromper, y eso al otoño no le hacía nada de gracia. Así que pobres de aquellos que usasen su dominio para dañar al bosque.

Porque nada golpea tan fuerte como la rama de un roble. Y puede que las agujas de pino no sean de metal, pero bajo el control de En’Kil pinchan como si lo fuesen. Dicen que lo más aterrador que puedes ver antes de morir es a una deidad enfadada, pero son habladurías. Lo son porque aquellos que ven a una deidad enfadada no viven un día más para contarlo. O tal vez tengan un fundamento, en algún poema sin autor reconocido, firmado solo con el dibujo de una hoja amarillenta por el otoño.

Athe’Ke. Misteriosa, oscura, sin apellido. Era natural tener un poco de respeto a la deidad de lo desconocido, pues nadie sabía qué ocultaba. ¿Qué secretos sabía? ¿Qué escondía tan celosamente que ni su familia lo sabía? Pero aún así, sus enseñanzas hablaban de no temer a lo que no conoces, a lo que está por venir. Y era un buen mensaje. Al contrario que sus hermanas, ella no atacaba a ningún mortal a menos que le resultase estrictamente necesario. A fin de cuentas, no podía intervenir. Sin embargo, en el momento en el que su código ético se lo permitiese, pobre de quien hubiese cruzado la línea.

Ella no mataba, no. Hacía algo peor. Porque enfrentarse a Athe era perder la noción de tu persona. Era sentir como deshacía los amarres de tu conciencia, como la realidad empezaba a desaparecer a tu alrededor. A la desconocida no le hacía falta sacar sus tentáculos ni mostrar sus ojos. Solo necesitaba saberlo todo de alguien y mirarle fijamente, y eso eran dos cosas que se le daba de lujo hacer.

Di’Nael, por su parte, como diosa de la caza que era, era la más feroz. Si bien era la flor que crece al lado del camino, también era la daga que se clava en el jabalí. La brisa primaveral en el bosque, así como los dientes de un perro de caza hundiéndose en el cuerpecillo de un animal. Toda ella era una dualidad chocante a veces. La sonrisa dulce dedicada a su paladina contrastando con las salpicaduras de sangre en sus manos.

Si hacías enfadar a la primavera, cosa que no era difícil, hasta el punto de que te considerase un objetivo, cosa que ya era más complicada, estabas muerto. Porque te iba a rastrear, encontrándote hasta en un día de lluvia, hasta en el peor terreno posible. Te iba a encontrar, pero no iba a atacar directamente, no. Iba a esperar, acuclillada entre la maleza. Iba a esperar al momento justo para tensar la cuerda de su arco y disparar. Y lo último que verías tú, triste mortal lo suficientemente estúpido como para ganarte la ira de una deidad, sería una flecha dirigiéndose hacia ti, con una flor rosa a modo de plumas.

Porque, aunque a veces se mezclasen con la gente y bajasen al plano terrenal, seguían siendo deidades. Seguían siendo criaturas más feroces que la naturaleza misma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, hoy hemos subido Bela y yo cap nuevo del Star Wars AU de Mesa de Arpías, estaría guay que le echaseis un ojo al fic si os mola Star Wars.


	13. Veneno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿En qué copa está el veneno?
> 
> TW/ muerte por veneno
> 
> Spoilers: sale una NPC del backstory de Tali, pero es un AU, en plan, solo se va a decir el nombre y que Tali no le cae precisamente bien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tenía ni idea de qué hacer con la prompt de hoy así que espero que os guste el AU de La Princesa Prometida que nadie ha pedido.
> 
> (Los diálogos son tal cual en la versión española de la peli, pero cambiadas un par de cosas porque Mesa de Arpías)
> 
> Personajes: Tali, Seren, Livueta  
> Ships: Taliser, pero más mencionado que otra cosa  
> Tags: #princess bride au #humor

El momento era tenso o, por lo menos, debería serlo. La mujer que había secuestrado a Seren la tenía atada, con los ojos vendados y sujetaba un cuchillo contra su cuello. Pero Tali sabía dónde tenía que darle. La mujer había dicho que sabía que no era rival para ella en cuanto a fuerza, pero que la tiefling no era rival en cuanto a inteligencia. Así que naturalmente, Taliran la había retado a una batalla de ingenio.

Bajo la premisa de que una de las dos estaba envenenada con Yokaína había dejado dos copas en la mesa, vacilando un poco antes de dejarlas en la posición en la que estaban. Le había dicho que una de ellas estaba envenenada y la otra no. Que eligiese de cual beber y ella bebería de la otra. Y ahora mismo se encontraba deduciendo.

“Eso es muy fácil.” Empezó a hablar Livueta. “Lo único que debo hacer es deducirlo por lo que sé de vos. Si sois la clase de mujer que vertería el veneno en su copa en la de su enemiga.” Gesticulo hacia la mesa. Taliran asinitó a la vez. “Una mujer lista vertería el veneno en su propia copa, porque sabría que solo una idiota creería lo que parece lógico y yo no soy una idiota, así que no elegiré el vino que tenéis frente a vos.” Pausó un momento. “Pero podréis haber deducido que yo no soy una idiota y habíais contado con ello por lo que no elegiré el vino que está frente a mí.”

Una sonrisa empezaba a jugar en los labios de Taliran, que la miraba desde detrás del antifaz, sabiendo la respuesta a su pregunta, pero sin ir a decirla. “¿Habéis decidido ya?” Preguntó con tono levemente burlón.

“¡Ni remotamente!” Respondió la mujer, poniendo los brazos en jarra a la vez que observaba de más cerca las copas. “Porque la Yokaína proviene de las Islas, como todo el mundo sabe. Y las Islas están pobladas por criminales, y los criminales tratan con gente que no se fía de ellos como yo no me fío de vos, ¡así que no elegiré el vino que tenéis frente a vos!”

La tiefling no pudo evitar echarle una puya. “Tenéis un intelecto asombroso.” No había nada de sinceridad en su voz.

“¡Esperad que siga deduciendo! ¿Dónde estaba?” Livueta parecía demasiado ocupada pensando como para darse cuenta del sarcasmo en la voz de Taliran.

“En las Islas.”

Asintió, aceptando la respuesta y siguió hablando. “Sí, en las Islas. Vos habréis sospechado que conocería los orígenes del veneno por lo que no escogeré el vino que está frente a mí.”

La enmascarada se tuvo que morder el labio para evitar reírse. “Estáis perpleja.” Observó.

Esto hizo saltar a la mujer, que frunció el ceño. “¿Os gustaría que fuera así, verdad?” Se echó un poco para atrás. “Habéis vencido a mi bárbara, lo que significa que sois fuerte. Podríais haberlo puesto en vuestra copa confiando en que vuestra fuerza os salvaría, por lo que no elegiré el vino que tenéis frente a vos.” Miró despectivamente la copa en cuestión, volviendo luego a fijar sus ojos en su rival. “Pero también habéis derrotado a mi espadachín, lo que significa que habéis estudiado y si habéis estudiado sabéis que el hombre no es inmortal, por lo cual habríais puesto el veneno lo más lejos posible de vos por lo que no elegiré el vino que está frente a mí.” Se cruzó de brazos, indecisa.

Tali levantó una ceja “¿Tratáis de engañarme para que os lo diga?”

Livueta decidió marcarse un farol, hablando con fingida confianza. “Ya lo he logrado. Lo habéis soltado todo. ¡Sé dónde habéis puesto el veneno!” Declaró.

La tiefling frunció el ceño. “Escoged entonces.”

Ahí es donde entraba en marcha el plan de Livueta, el plan perfecto para engañarla y tomarse ella la copa no envenenada. “Lo haré, y elijo…” Pausó un momento, dirigiendo su mirada a unos arbustos que había más allá de la cabeza de la otra. “¿Qué diablos hay en aquel matorral?”

“¿El qué? ¿Dónde?” Taliran se giró extrañada.

Y ese fue el momento, el que la otra aprovechó para cambiar el orden en el que estaban presentadas las copas. Ese era el auténtico truco. Elegiría copa y esperaría a ver a la otra beber. Si bebía era porque creía estar cogiendo la copa no envenenada, que en realidad tendría Livueta en sus manos. Si no bebía ella tampoco lo haría, sabiendo que la tiefling pensaba que tenía la copa envenenada, pero en realidad teniéndola ella.

Tali se volvió a girar. “Yo no he visto nada.”

Livueta intentó mantener una expresión neutra cuando respondió. “Pues habría jurado que había visto algo… No importa.” Sin embargo, una pequeña sonrisa la traicionó.

“¿Qué os hace tanta gracia?” Preguntó ladeando la cabeza Taliran, a estas alturas estaba jugando con ella, pues se había dado cuenta de que había intentado distraerla.

Sin embargo, Livueta no podía verlo, demasiado ocupada pensando en la genialidad que había sido cambiar las copas. “Os lo diré enseguida, pero antes bebamos. Yo de mi copa, y vos de la vuestra.” Cogió la copa con una mano, levantándola a modo de brindis.

La tiefling hizo lo propio, alzándola al aire y acercándosela a los labios. No fue hasta verla bebiendo que Livueta no dio un trago a la suya, soltando una pequeña risa al instante que Tali dejó su copa en la mesa.

“Habéis errado.” Declaró la mujer enmascarada, sosteniéndole la mirada y con una sonrisa propia, de superioridad, de saber algo que la otra no.

Y Livueta no pudo esperar, estalló en carcajadas. “¡Vos habéis pensado que he elegido mal, eso me hace gracia! He cambiado las copas cuando os habéis girado.” Soltó otra risa, mientras que Taliran parecía no estar muy afectada por esa declaración. Siguió hablando. “Idiota. Habéis sido víctima de un error muy clásico. El más famoso es: no te mezcles en una guerra de conquista en la República. Aunque solo ligeramente menos conocido es este otro: ¡Nunca luches contra alguien del Imperio cuando la muerte está al acecho!”

Tali la dejó reír, observando con una sonrisa felina, la de alguien que sabe más de lo que aparenta. La dejó reír hasta que cayo muerta, envenenada con Yokaína. Como después le explicó a la princesa Serenidad, ambas copas estaban envenenadas. Ella había desarrollado inmunidad a ese veneno, por lo tanto, era una situación en la que, eligiese la copa que eligiese, Livueta tenía las de perder.

Aún les quedaba mucho camino por recorrer. Les quedaba que Seren le dijese que podría agonizar lentamente, cortada en mil pedazos. Les quedaba un “Como desees” rodando colina abajo. Les quedaba reencontrarse con la bárbara y el espadachín. Les quedaba salvar el día. Pero al menos a Livueta se la habían quitado ya de encima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet, no sé, este no me acaba mucho, pero no se me ocurría nada para hoy.


	14. Herida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Observaciones sobre la cicatriz que dos amantes comparten sobre la palma de sus manos.
> 
> TW/ se menciona heridas, cicatrices y un poco sangre, descripciones gráficas, pero pocas y no me recreo en ellas
> 
> SPOILERS: Misma Sangre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿He hablado ya de que tengo el hc de que Riddle y Dahlia no se curaron las heridas de las manos tras Misma Sangre? ¿No? Pues lo pongo también en el fic Reflejos azules de la luna (https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556132). Aquí la explicación del hc (además, cuando salen del templo no se han curado, por eso empecé a pensarlo)
> 
> Personajes: Riddle, Dahlia, Dalharil mencionada  
> Ships: Riddle / Dahlia  
> Tags: #drama #angst

Era apenas una fina línea, confundible incluso con las que pasaban de forma natural por su piel si no fuese por las irregularidades causadas por el hastío con el que se había realizado. Ni siquiera se solía ver, un guante cubriendo mínimo la palma y el principio de cada dedo. Pero no le hacía falta verla para saber que estaba ahí.

La cicatriz de un corte, el recordatorio grabado en su piel de lo que pasó ese día. No lo había curado en su momento, no lo iba a curar en un futuro próximo. No hasta que todo hubiese pasado, no hasta que se cerrase la verdadera herida.

Porque puede que su carne se hubiese abierto bajo el filo del cuchillo, puede que su sangre se hubiese derramado sobre la fuente de piedra. Puede que hubiese goteado por el bosque, junto a la de su amada, y puede que hubiese sanado. Pero la herida seguía ahí, por debajo de la superficie de su piel, por su alma. Porque aún no se había cerrado el vacío dejado por Dalharil.

Y como esa herida seguía abierta, se negaba a curarla, se negaba a ignorar lo que había pasado. Porque cada mañana y cada noche podía ver la cicatriz en su mano, podía recordar la que también tenía Dahlia, podía recordar los miles de ellas que cubrían el cuerpo de su hermana. Y era algo que necesitaba, algo que le impulsaba a seguir adelante.

Puede que Dahlia viese la cicatriz con cariño, acariciándola con el dedo índice de su mano derecha. Cerrando los ojos y centrándose en la sensación que le transmitía. Porque nunca había conocido a su hermana y, aunque fuese un tanto extraño, encontraba paz en pensar que esa herida la conectaba a ella. En que llegaría el día que volvería y podrían tener una primera conversación, tal vez explicándole cómo se la hizo, tal vez preguntándole luego por las suyas.

Para Riddle, sin embargo, era algo muy distinto. A veces le daba la fuerza necesaria para continuar, para recordarse a sí mismo porque hacía lo que hacía. Otras, le hacía pensar en lo que había pasado, le llevaba de vuelta a aquel templo en mitad del bosque, hacía que palabras más duras de lo que esperaría sonasen de nuevo en sus oídos. Era un arma de doble filo, un recordatorio de que ya había arriesgado tanto que no le quedaba nada que perder, y un aviso de que estaba perdiéndose a sí mismo.

Pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, la herida todavía sangraba y no pensaba curarla del todo hasta que dejase de hacerlo. Hasta que volviese a verla, a tenerla entre sus brazos, a asegurarse de que estaba bien. A fundirse en un abrazo que no estaba seguro de si necesitaba más ella o él. Esa herida que más que en su palma estaba en su corazón, esa herida que cada día que pasaba dolía más, esa herida que no parecía hoy más cerca de curarse que ayer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tenía claro por dónde tirar hoy, porque aunque me gustaba mucho escribir descripciones gore cuando tenía como 16 años, no sé si me acababa el poner algo así para este fandom... Al final he pensado en esto y he dicho "uuuuh, idea"


	15. Máscara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silvergrass/Spirit dentro, Akari Kaiba fuera.
> 
> TW/ daño por electricidad
> 
> SPOILERS: Una cosa de la pelea del ep 3 de Hanafuda Thunder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto no iba a ser hanafuda, iba a ser mesa (el prompt de hoy digo), pero welp, el angstkari
> 
> Personajes: Akari Kaiba, Miki Tanaka, So Tae Hyun, (técnicamente las demás hanafus, pero no se las llega a mencionar)  
> Ships: se puede interpretar como queráis  
> Tags: #angst #drama #angstkari #akari sufriendo

Cerró los ojos, aunque nadie la viese, aunque no se diesen cuenta. Cerró los ojos porque así le era más fácil. Cerró los ojos y echó fuera de su mente todo el ruido, todas las distracciones. Todas, menos la única que no podía sacar.

Y abrió los ojos, viendo de nuevo lo que tenía alrededor. Las pantallas brillando en azul y rojo, el público gritando, sus compañeras peleando. Silvergrass se movió, rápida, como el fuego de un incendio que devora todo a su paso, con su sombra expandiéndose y creando formas inexplicables. Empuñando un arma que no quería tener que volver a empuñar.

Un golpe le dio en el costado, haciendo que electricidad la recorriese entera, haciendo que apretase los dientes para reprimir un chillido de dolor. Pudo sentir su espalda golpear contra algo, el tubo probablemente. Y puede que si los oídos no le estuviesen zumbando tanto hubiese oído a Neon gritando su nombre.

Pero no. Ella miró hacia arriba, tratando de ver si el ataque eléctrico había dañado sus monitores. Parpadeaban, pero no parecían inestables. Bien. Apoyándose como pudo se levantó, dando gracias mentalmente a que su máscara no dejase ver su gesto de dolor. ¿Cuántos puntos le había quitado? Miró una pantalla, viendo que le quedaban solo 6.

Sentía el corazón martilleándole en los oídos, incluso por encima del dolor. Igual que en aquel primer partido, justo antes de ejecutar el Black Rose Requiem. Pero no podía parar, no ahora, no cuando iban ganando. Aun podía recibir más daño, no tenía porque pasarle nada a ella también…

Ganaron. Pero ella no llegó a verlo desde dentro del tubo. Una vez vio como empezaban a abrirse en los que estaban Miki y Tae se levantó, alisándose la ropa para parecer presentable. Se miró una ultima vez en la superficie reflectante del que tenía más cerca, asegurándose de que ya no se le notase que había estado llorando.

“¡Kari!” Gritó Miki saltando sobre ella. “¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Te has hecho daño?!” La estaba abrazando, estrechándola entre sus bracitos, como si tuviese miedo de que fuese a desaparecer. Y la miraba con esos ojazos, grandes y brillantes, con preocupación clara en ellos.

Justo detrás, con medio cuerpo aun en el tubo, asomada, estaba Tae. No parecía segura de si acercarse, no queriendo invadir su espacio personal ahora mismo. Prefiriendo esperar a ver la respuesta a Miki antes de hacer nada ella. Pero también se le veía en la cara, estaba atenta a cualquier respuesta, cualquier movimiento. Y estaba preocupada.

Akari suspiró, poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de su compañera, removiéndole el pelo en un gesto cariñoso. “Estoy bien, tranquila.” Y correspondió al abrazo, dedicando a su vez una pequeña sonrisa de seguridad a Tae.

Las dos jóvenes suspiraron aliviadas. Por su parte, Akari cerró los ojos. Ya se había acostumbrado a no solo llevar una máscara dentro del Dawn of Destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet, idk, sorry por el angst?  
> Lo hubiera hecho más largo y me hubiera centrado más en descripciones y sentimientos, pero tbh hoy me daba un poco de pereza escribir.


	16. Búsqueda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La noche es el mejor momento para buscar aquello que no queremos que nadie sepa que queremos.
> 
> SPOILERS: creo que no?
> 
> TW/ creo que tampoco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El fic de Tae y Akari siendo desastres que nadie me ha pedido, pero aquí está.
> 
> Pesonajes: Akari Kaiba, So Tae Hyun  
> Ships: un poco de TaeKari por parte del monólogo interno de Kari  
> Tags: #suspense #star kingdom #drama #angst

Era tarde. Era tarde y eso era un hecho innegable. Lo podía ver en todas y cada una de las pantallas que tenía a su alrededor. El pequeño reloj abajo en la barra de herramientas recordándoselo. Las doce pasadas, se debería haber puesto una alarma, pero sabía que necesitaban esa información para antes del entrenamiento de mañana. O bueno, técnicamente, de hoy.

Bostezó, estirándose en la silla como un gato, sintiendo su espalda crujir un poco. ¿Cuántas horas llevaba sentada? Demasiadas. Pero tenía que acabar de buscar todo lo que necesitaban saber sobre sus próximos contrincantes. Empezó a teclear, las letras borrosas en la pantalla que estaba mirando.

¿Llevaba las gafas puestas? Se llevó una mano a la cara. Sí, las llevaba. ¿Era ese monitor que se había estropeado? Miró los demás, viendo que estaban igual. Ah, entonces era cansancio. Guardó los documentos y los links que creyó oportunos y encendió la luz. Sí, definitivamente estaba viendo borroso por la hora que era y lo poco que había dormido. Lo mejor sería que se fuese a la cama… Pero…

Cogió el móvil, mirando la hora de última conexión de cierta persona. Hacía cinco minutos. Evidentemente, Tae dormía incluso menos que ella. Sopesó la posibilidad de mandarle un mensaje, de decirle que debería irse a dormir. No. Demasiado directa, seguro que no le gustaba recibir algo así.

Pero tenía curiosidad. ¿Por qué se quedaba hasta tan tarde? ¿Qué hacía dentro del Dawn of Destiny tantas horas? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en vivir una vida virtual cuando podría vivir la que ya tenía? ¿Por qué pensaba que era mejor ser Neon_Sakura que ser So Tae Hyun? Un suspiro que contenía todas esas preguntas escapó de los labios de Kari. Solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

Se levantó y camino hacia la puerta. No fue tras comprobar que estuviese cerrada con pestillo que sacó la caja. Esa caja que llevaba meses cerrada y escondida bajo su cama. Esa caja que muchas veces había deseado tirar. Esa caja cuya mera existencia era un peligro en caso de que sus padres la pillasen algún día.

El casco y los mandos la miraban como con burla desde dentro. Intimidándola pese a ser simples trozos de metal y plástico. Y por un segundo estuvo a punto de volver a guardarlos. Pero recordó a Tae, eso la hizo seguir adelante.

Deslizó el visor sobre sus ojos, habiéndose quitado las gafas antes. Y durante los escasos segundos que tardó en conectarse se sintió verdaderamente sola. No iba a haber nadie esperándola cuando entrase y por un momento temió que no fuese a haber nada. En condiciones normales no se hubiera atrevido, pero ahora mismo la estaba guiando más la falta de sueño y los anhelos de su corazón atormentado que la razón y el miedo.

Una vez tuvo ante sí la pantalla entró en configuración y cambió los settings para que se adaptase a enfocar por ella. Ni con gafas ni sin ellas sería capaz ahora mismo de ver mucho, pero para eso estaba ya el DoD. Apareció de nuevo en la pantalla de selección y tomó rumbo sin pensarlo, lo tenía claro. Star Kingdom.

Era dónde más fácil era encontrar a Neon_Sakura, hablando con fans o simplemente dando una vuelta. Akari sabía que con poner la oreja la podría encontrar con facilidad y que sus monitores no iban a destacar en exceso en ese mundo. Lo que sí lo hacía era su máscara, sustituida ahora mismo por unas gafas opacas, una mascarilla holográfica y mucho maquillaje.

Una vez dentro abrió una pantalla. Como su compañera que era, podía ver dónde se encontraba Neon. Solo esperaba que no estuviese muy lejos del punto de spawn. Tuvo suerte, estaba en una tienda a dos calles de allí. ¿En una tienda?

Caminó entre la multitud, abriéndose paso con sus andares elegantes, pasando con facilidad entre la gente. Aunque no se convirtiese en humo, ciertamente parecía hacerlo por la fluidez de sus movimientos. Y en menos de cinco minutos consiguió llegar a la tienda.

¿Sus resultados estaban mal? Neon no estaba allí. Volvió a mirar, esta vez haciendo que se reprodujese solo en sus gafas, y escaneó el lugar. Enseguida marcaron como resultado a una joven que estaba de espaldas a ella.

¿Esa era Neon? No podía ser. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño mal hecho, gafas redondas, ropa cómoda y ninguno de los tatuajes. Bueno, ahora que se Kari se fijaba esas gafas eran como las de Tae. Y la cara… La cara sí que se parecía a la de Neon.

No estaba segura de si acercarse o no, de si decirle algo, cuando la otra habló. “Vaya, Silver.” Ni siquiera levantó la vista del álbum que estaba mirando, el inconfundible logo de las V-Kirie en la carátula. “No te había visto nunca esa skin.”

Kari dio un pequeño respingo, habiendo sido pillada. Pero pasada la sorpresa suspiró. “Lo mismo podría decir yo de ti…” La pausa que se hizo, el silencio, empezó a pesar en el ambiente. Ninguna se atrevía a hablar, ninguna se atrevía a mirar más de la cuenta. Finalmente, Silvergrass habló de nuevo. “¿Qué haces aquí?”

Neon dejó el álbum en su sitio y se irguió. “Buscar algo.” Fue su única respuesta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Es la mascarilla de Silver la de Akali en KDA? Sí es


	17. Comida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seren se encuentra con que le falta un ingrediente para la poción que está preparando. ¿Quién ma podrá ayudar?
> 
> Spoilers: nope, es un AU
> 
> Tw/ heridas y sangre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halloween AU? Halloween AU
> 
> Pesonajes: Tali y Seren  
> Ship: taliser  
> Tags: #au de criaturas sobrenaturales #No diría que relación tóxica pero no tienen la relación más sana del mundo

Era noche cerrada, una de esas sin luna en las que hasta los monstruos temen salir. El pantano, con su habitual burbujeo y su hedor a azufre, con el verde negruzco de las aguas borboteando, parecía igual que siempre, pero solo ante ojos inexpertos. Porque aquellos que sí sabían, aquellos con los conocimientos necesarios para no perecer en sus aguas, eran conscientes de la actividad.

El humo elevándose y formándose figuras nada naturales. La niebla más espesa que de costumbre, los brillos de las luciérnagas en esta pareciendo crear formas. El extraño y perturbador silencio, ningún animal queriendo inmiscuirse; ni el viento mismo queriendo hacer notar su presencia.

Pues en el pantano habitaban criaturas cuyo dominio se extendía más allá de lo animal, más allá de lo natural. Y una en concreto estaba aprovechando esa noche, perfecta para realizar ciertos actos.

Removiendo con una mano gris la pócima que hervía en su caldero, la bruja leía en el grimorio qué ingredientes le faltaban. Pluma de arpía, sangre de elfo, pelo de hombre lobo... Sus ojos escrutaron la lista entera, parándose justo al final. Había un ingrediente que le faltaba. Solo uno.

Saliva de vampiro.

Entrecerró los ojos, pensando. Conocía a varías criaturas con las que podía contactar, su duda era cuál acudiría más rápido. Necesitaba acabar esa noche, por lo tanto le urgía que quién fuese llegase rápido. Cerró el grimorio con una sonrisa, si lo que necesitaba era rapidez sabía en quién podía contar.

Ni media hora después de que hubiese tomado la decisión, un murciélago entró volando por la ventana de su salón, casi estampándose contra el sofá en el proceso de destransformación. Lo supo aprovechar apoyándose en el mueble en cuestión, poniendo una pose, y sonriendo.

"Hola, ¿así que me necesitas?" Sus dientes eran blancos como perlas y entre ellos destacaban dos caninos extremadamente largos, los dientes de un depredador. Pero ahora mismo no era amenazante, más bien era incluso un poco coqueto.

Serenidad le sonrió de vuelta, cerrando los ojos y guardando el tomo que estaba leyendo. "Se podría decir que sí." Se acercó a ella, moviéndose con la elegancia de un gato, con confianza.

Esto hizo que todas las alarmas de la vampira saltasen. Eso era nuevo. Esa actitud, ese acercamiento. Si bien era cierto que solían bailar una alrededor de la otra, nunca llegaban a juntarse. Si aún corriese la sangre por las venas de Taliran, esta estaría sonrojándose. Tragó saliva, intentando que no se notasen sus nervios. "¿El qué?"

La siguió con los ojos, viéndola sentarse a su lado, viéndola apartarse un poco el pelo de la cara y sonreír. "Necesito algo para una poción." Se le acercó un poco más. "Algo que solo tú puedes darme."

La repentina cercanía hubiera hecho que el corazón de Tali latiese con fuerza en otros tiempos, cuando aún era humana. Pero ahora mismo solo abrió los ojos, la sorpresa muy mal disimulada en ella.

Por su parte, Seren siguió acercándose, pasando una mano por debajo de su barbilla, acariciándola. "Necesito tu saliva." Concluyó sacando un pequeño vial de entre los pliegues de su falda.

Y Taliran tuvo que dar gracias a no poder ruborizarse. Porque hasta cierto punto había estado segura de que eso iba a tener un desenlace muy distinto. "Espera, espera." Muy a su pesar puso las manos sobre los hombros de la otra, apartándola un poco. "¿Por qué?"

"Una poción, no te preocupes." Respondió. Sabía de sobra lo que podía hacerse con lo que le estaba pidiendo. Viendo que no parecía muy segura decidió ofrecer algo a cambio. Sabía que iba a acabar haciéndolo y, en parte, por eso había llamado a Tali. "Oye, ¿no estás un poco gris? ¿Cuándo te alimentaste por última vez?"

La vampira se quedó parada un momento. La verdad es que la había pillado de caza y había parado para ir. "Ah..."

Seren negó con la cabeza. "Lo suponía." Lo dijo con solemnidad. "¿Qué tal si hacemos un trato?" Le guiñó un ojo. 

"¿Un trato?"

Dejando el vial sobre la mesa que había al lado del sofá, la bruja aprovechó para acercarse de nuevo. "Tú me das saliva, y yo te doy mi sangre."

En ese momento algo pareció activarse en Taliran ante la mera mención de la sangre. Algo instintivo y salvaje. Algo que evidenciaba su naturaleza no humana. El hambre. La necesidad de alimentarse, de beber. Y sus ojos se volvieron del color de la noche.

"Vaya." Había un ligero toque a burla reprimida en la voz de Seren. "¿Me tomo eso como un sí?"

La vampira se movió rápido, más de lo que cualquier criatura mortal podría, poniéndose encima de la otra. No perdió tiempo, sus manos colocándose estratégicamente en sus brazos, inmovilizándola. "Sí." Susurró con la boca ya sobre el cuello de la bruja.

Y sin esperar una respuesta, sin necesitarla, hundió los dientes en la piel grisácea. Pudo sentirlo inmediatamente, la sangre corriéndole garganta abajo. El calor en contraste con el frío al que estaba acostumbrada. No lo pudo ver, centrada como estaba, pero Seren sonrió.

Y poco a poco, conforme su sed iba siendo saciada, empezó a soltar su agarre, pasando las manos a sus hombros. Incluso atreviéndose a jugar con el pelo de la otra un poco, acariciando la base de su nuca. Por su parte, Seren acarició su espalda de forma reconfortante, recordándole que estaba bien, que todo iba bien.

Era algo nuevo. No es que Tali nunca hubiese bebido sangre de bruja, sí lo había hecho. Pero nunca había bebido sangre de Seren. Y eso era lo que la estaba volviendo loca. Tenía sed, quería beber rápido, quería consumir. Pero a la vez era Seren, quería que ese momento durase para siempre, no beber tan rápido, disfrutarlo.

Pero más pronto de lo que le hubiera gustado se sintió saciada. Y, más importante, sabía que no debía seguir si no quería hacerle daño. Así que de mala gana se separó, viendo dos hilitos de sangre empezar a brotar de la herida abierta. Ni lo pensó, simplemente la lamió, recogiendo esas últimas gotas y curándola. 

No había terminado ni de apartarse cuando oyó la voz de la otra. Seren seguía con una mano en su espalda, pero la otra había pasado a jugar con su pelo, pasando mechones sueltos por entre sus dedos.

Sonrió, provocándola un poco. "Bueno gracias. ¿Pero ahora me la das en el vial?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet, esto está escrito desde mi móvil


	18. Lavanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarima rememora su pasado mientras se da un baño.
> 
> Spoilers: pasa durante el ep 38, pero realmente lo único así spoiler gordo que se dice es algo que se habla a partir de sobre el 23 o así.
> 
> TW/ menciones a alguien muriendo con una herida tocha, pero muy poco gráfico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nadie me había pedido angst de Sarima, pero aquí estoy, escribiendo angst de Sarima. De nada (?)
> 
> Personajes: Sarima, ex de Sarima que está F  
> Ship: Sarima x ex de Sarima que está F  
> Tags: #angst #drama #introspección #character study kinda

El vapor se mezclaba con las notas murmuradas y el agradable aroma a flores. La calma reinaba en el baño, un pequeño remanso de paz antes de la tormenta que iba a venir tras la noche. Una respiro, una elipsis, el tiempo justo para pensar o para dejar de hacerlo. La barda, que masajeaba sus brazos con el agua caliente en la que estaba sumergida, intentaba no hacerlo.

Porque ese momento era para ella. Era para respirar, una pausa en la que tomar aire antes de volver a sumergirse en la guerra. Algo con lo que despejar su mente y olvidar los problemas un tiempo, por breve que fuese. Cerró los ojos, sabiendo que la canción que estaba tarareando llegaba a su fin y que tenía que pensar con cuál seguir.

Era complicado, todas y cada una de las canciones que conocía le traían algún recuerdo, no todos bienvenidos. Era cuestión de elegir cual quería revivir, o cuál le iba a ser más fácil de ignorar. Con el cuerpo sumergido en agua, con la luz al mínimo, sin ninguna distracción, era difícil mantener su mente ocupada en algo que no fuesen sus recuerdos o sus pensamientos. A veces la mente propia era la peor prisión que uno podía encontrar.

Y pese a saber que era mala idea, pese a saber el tipo de recuerdos que le iba a llevar, eligió. Notas melancólicas empezaron a sonar, acompañadas del leve movimiento del agua y del perfume a lavanda. Había sido eso, sin duda, lo que la había hecho pensar en esa canción, en ese recuerdo.

Lo que había hecho que recordase sus manos colocándole una rama de dicha planta tras la oreja, acariciando su pelo en el proceso. Las palabras susurradas contra sus labios, murmurando que se la regalaba como quien le ofrenda flores a la Calma, porque era una diosa para él. Las bromas entre besos, preguntando si no temía que le multasen por blasfemo. Su sonrisa al argumentar que cualquiera que la viese estaría de acuerdo con él.

Las noches que habían disfrutado sin saber que iban a ser las últimas. Sin saber la crueldad del destino. Los gritos, la sangre, la muerte. Una única rama de lavanda sobre su tumba, siempre verde, como si hasta la propia diosa sintiese su dolor y quisiese serenar su alma de algún modo.

Lágrimas saladas se mezclaron con el agua de aroma floral, el llanto disolviéndose como el paso de los años. El dolor disipándose, aunque aún ahí, debajo de todo lo demás, siempre. Y al acabar la canción, Sarima decidió que ya había tenido suficiente baño, que era hora de salir fuera y afrontar la realidad de nuevo. Que el pasado estaba atrás, aunque siguiese doliendo, y que era más importante lo que iba a hacer esa noche que recordar amores del ayer.

Se echó un cubo de agua por encima, sintiendo el contraste entre su piel fría y el calor sofocante de la bañera. Lavando no solo su llanto, también su alma, también su espíritu. Y envolviéndose con una toalla salió. Dariman llegaría pronto para peinarla y ayudarla con el vestido, tenía que estar presentable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dariman, entrando: bueno, ya he acabado de ayudar a las chi-
> 
> Sarima, aún enrollada en la toalla: uy, perdón, me he distraído pensando. ¿Te importa esperar un momento fuera?
> 
> Dariman, ya fuera: be still my heart…


	19. Cariño

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lericel intenta volver a dormir tras la visita de Astre y Ameerah.
> 
> SPOILERS: realmente no de los gordos, pero pasa tras una escena del 13
> 
> TW/ ninguna?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es fluff, solo fluff
> 
> Personajes: Lericel, Remiel, se menciona a Ameerah y Astre  
> Ships: Remicel  
> Tags: #tooth rooting fluff #el dragón cobalto #the author can't write fluff but they tried

Lericel cerró la Puerta después de que Ameerah y Astre saliesen, el familiar sonido del cierre confirmándole que lo había hecho. Se apoyó levemente en la pared, ni siquiera intentando reprimir un bostezo. Era pronto, era ridículamente pronto. Bueno, al menos eso significaba que estaban trabajando duro. Pero también que le habían sacado de la cama. Y en su cama se estaba muy a gusto, muy calentito.

Con resolución se incorporó de nuevo, aun podía dormir un ratito más, le quedaba tiempo. Así que con pasos memorizados empezó a andar hacia su habitación, pensando mientras si habría alguna forma de poder saber cuándo hablaba Astre. Tenía demasiadas ganas de dormir como para que se le ocurriese nada ahora, acabó concluyendo a mitad subir las escaleras.

A un metro de la puerta levantó la mano, no muy seguro de si la había cerrado o no, se acababa de despertar. En lugar de encontrarse con la puerta, se encontró con alguien. Con el algodón de una túnica que su piel conocía de memoria. Y con los músculos de un pecho sobre los que había dormido más de una noche.

“Buenos días, Remiel.” Le sonrió, sin apartar la mano de dónde había ido a parar. “¿Cómo es que has vuelto? ¿Te has dejado algo?”

Le extrañaba un poco, se había ido bastante pronto a acabar unos preparativos que tenía en el templo. Cosas del nombramiento, que Leri no acababa de entender mucho, pero igual tenía que ver el que cuando el otro hablaba de cosas que no entendía se centrase más en su voz que en lo que decía. En la pasión con la que hablaba, en la felicidad con la que impregnaba cada palabra. Así era complicado seguirle a veces.

La mano derecha del joven semiorco se posó sobre su brazo, sabía que a Leri le gustaba el contacto físico, que le ayudaba a situarse, y estaba más que encantado de darle lo que quería. “Sí, unos papeles. Pasaba a recogerlos, ¿cómo es que estás levantado? No son ni las ocho.” Había un poco de preocupación en su voz, sin duda fruto de su ataque de alergia, aparentemente repentino y sin causa conocida, el día anterior.

El pequeño semidrow le sonrió de oreja a oreja, con una de esas sonrisas suyas completamente sinceras y felices. “Nada, nada. Me iba ya a dormir de nuevo, no te preocupes.” No es como si fuera a decirle lo que había mandado al grupito y que probablemente la carta tenía que ver con ello.

La respuesta pareció tranquilizar a Remiel, que suspiró. Lericel pudo sentir ese aliento, en su pelo, en su frente. A veces olvidaba lo alto que era el otro, pero le sacaba fácilmente una cabeza. Aprovechó el momento para pegarse más a él, pasando a abrazarle. “Oye…” Susurró contra su pecho. “¿Y si te quedas a dormir un rato más conmigo?”

Remiel echó la cabeza hacia atrás, intentando contener las ganas de decir que sí a la vez que correspondía al abrazo. “Cariño… sabes que no puedo…” Pero una de sus manos ya había encontrado el camino a acariciar su pelo.

Por su parte, Lericel estaba con los ojos cerrados, más porque estaba a gusto que por otra cosa. Una parte pequeña y egoísta de él le decía que al cuerno con el templo, que quería que su novio se acurrucase en la cama con él y le diese cariño. Pero una parte más racional y realista decía que sabía que tenía que dejarle ir a hacer sus tareas. “Está bien…” Se separó ligeramente de él, levantando la cara para que le pudiese ver. “¿Me das un beso antes de irte?” Y se esforzó en poner su mejor expresión de pedir mimos.

“Claro que sí, amor.” Susurró de vuelta Remiel, pasando la mano que estaba acariciándole el pelo a su mejilla, trazando círculos con el pulgar.

Lericel levantó las suyas también, buscando la cara de su pareja, poniendo una a cada lado. Y poco a poco se acercaron, el semidrow de puntillas para poder llegar bien, y se fundieron en un dulce beso en el que poco importó la promesa de que fuese solo uno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remiel y Leri en el pasillo en plan "va, un besito más y me voy" "okay" proceden a darse veinte besitos más


	20. Humo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un barco de la Nación del Fuego transporta a un par de personas bastante importantes.
> 
> Spoilers: es un AU
> 
> TW/ si has visto ATLA esto lo puedes ver, hay violencia intrafamiliar off-camera pero una frase aludiendo a ella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Más ATLA AU? Más ATLA AU. La explicación aquí https://val-on-cos.tumblr.com/post/624788977855102976/atla-au
> 
> Personajes: Dalharil, Seren  
> Ships: un poco de dalheren  
> Tags: #ATLA AU #angst #drama

El barco avanzaba por el mar, partiendo las aguas, con el mismo porte que la nación a la que representaba. Dándole igual que alguien se metiese en medio, solo dispuesto a aniquilar, a traer muerte y destrucción a su paso. Y negras humaredas salían de él, tiñendo el cielo del amanecer.

En uno de los camarotes, alguien se levantaba. Una muchacha, de no más de 17 años, estirándose con gracia felina y sintiendo la tensión en sus músculos. Su pelo, blanco como las cenizas que estaba acostumbrada a dejar a su paso, le llegaba a una altura bien pasada la media espalda. Pese al cansancio, su ojo marrón estaba alerta, mientras que el otro permanecía medio cerrado, como siempre desde… aquello.

Pudo oír una voz, alguien acurrucándose y tapándose más con las mantas a su lado. Se giró, viendo como su compañera seguía durmiendo. Pese a toda una vida viviendo en la Nación del Fuego, la airbender no se acostumbraba a despertarse con el sol. Dalharil se levantó, dejándola descansar un poco más, y fue a hacer sus entrenamientos matutinos.

Agacharse, esquivar, golpear. Movimientos que conocía de memoria, pero a los que le había costado volver. No había sido por otra cosa más que por determinación pura y por la calmante presencia de Seren que lo había conseguido. Se apartó justo a tiempo de dejar pasar una bola de fuego muy cerca de ella, de su cara. Tropezando por un momento se maldijo a sí misma. ¡Así no! ¡No podía permitirse fallar!

Ante el descuido, su instructor pareció vacilar. “Princesa Dalharil, creo que deberíamos dejarlo por hoy.”

“¡No!” Ordenó. ¡Una vez más!” Al ver la duda en los ojos de su maestro se acercó a él, entrecerrando tanto su ojo derecho que casi se puso a la par que el izquierdo. “Una vez más si quieres seguir sobre este barco.” La amenaza vino acompañada de una llama de tamaño considerable en sus manos.

El aludido solo asintió, volviendo a ponerse en posición, y el entrenamiento prosiguió. Dalharil estaba sudando a mares, por el calor, por el ejercicio, por el fuego pasando cerca de su cuerpo, pero sin llegar a darle. Pero no le importaba. Ahora mismo solo quería una cosa, quería capturar a la chiquilla esa de la Tribu del Agua del Polo Norte.

Cuando Seren despertó encontró la cama vacía, como hacía siempre. Ya estaba acostumbrada y, honestamente, a veces se preocupaba por cuantas horas dormía su compañera. Sin molestarse en cambiarse caminó por el pasillo, llegando al balcón que daba a la cubierta. Como sospechaba, ahí estaba Dalharil.

Se quedó un rato observándola, el sueño aún presente en su organismo, aún procesando con lentitud. Pero no le hacía falta mucha agudeza para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Miró al cielo, al humo elevándose desde el barco, contaminando al que ella debería sentir como su elemento. Pero la verdad es que estaba completamente desconectada de él.

Vio esas negras columnas y no pudo evitar pensar en su compañera. En cómo veía el mundo como si entre ella y él hubiese un humo. Pero no uno cualquiera, el humo de su último Agni Kai, el humo de una herida que había penetrado en la misma, el humo causado por su padre. Y Seren deseó saber usar su control sobre el aire para poder sacar de Dalharil todo eso, toda esa maldad, todo ese rencor, todo ese auto-odio. En fin, todo ese humo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto ha sido actually divertido y facilito de escribir porque este AU me gusta mucho.


	21. Folklore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué es lo que impulsa a la gente a luchar?
> 
> Spoilers: ep 23 Mesa y hay un par de referencias medio veladas al arco OppaDee de Bal'Hensia
> 
> Tw/ creo que no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto llega tarde, sin revisar y más corto de lo que quería, pero por un buen motivo.
> 
> El buen motivo es que me he encontrado una gata en la calle mientras sacaba al perro a pasear y me he pasado media hora dándole mimis.
> 
> Personajes: varios de Mesa mencionados por encima  
> Ships: ninguno  
> Tags: #el imperio #la revolución será folk o no será #focus en las descripciones (kinda)

Raices. Los orígenes de la gente. Sus costumbres, sus tradiciones, su cultura, sus deidades. Todo aquello con lo que quería acabar el Imperio, todo aquello por lo que luchaban.

Algunos lo hacían más por unos motivos que por otros, pero sí era verdad que todos lo hacían por algo. A fin de cuentas, nadie lucha en vano. Incluso los mercenarios, guerreros sin lealtad definida, luchaban por dinero.

Los motivos que impulsaban a la rebelión, sin embargo, eran muy distintos. Gente muy dispar, con vidas que jamás comprenderían del todo, pero con un mismo objetivo, con un mismo sueño. Unidos bajo un ideal. La libertad.

Porque había libertad en todo pequeño acto de rebeldía. Había libertad en cada desafío al Imperio, sin importar cuan grande o cuan pequeño. Igual de rebelde era el semidracónido en Bal'Hensia, dispuesto a matar a todo el que se pusiese en su camino; que la joven tabaxi que había huido de su hogar, buscando respuestas, buscando la verdad.

Porque no estaban en juego solo personas, también una miríada de estilos de vida, de culturas y tradiciones que el Imperio negaba. Y la gente lo defendía, como parte de su identidad, como orgullo de su pueblo, como forma de ser.

La rebelión se encontraba en un rezo a una deidad prohibida. Susurrando palabras ante una hoguera y enseñando a aquellos que habían sido robados de la ocasión de aprender otras religiones. En las palabras de una anciana que hablaba del invierno con una calidez chocante.

Pero también en bailes, en fiestas y en canciones censuradas siendo entonadas sin ningún tapujo. Compuestas, tal vez, por una barda que tenía más que ver con todo eso de lo que la mayoría pudiera pensar. En coros de gente alzando el grito al cielo, sin importar su procedencia, sin importar su raza.

Los ritos, la magia que no enseñaban en las universidades. Los cánticos y hechizos pasados de generación en generación. En cada una de sus palabras se escondía una intención, en cada uno de sus gestos había algo indescriptible. Y las gentes del Imperio temían aquello que no entendían, por eso querían destruirlo.

La rebelión era los poderosos músculos de un minotauro, el aleteo engañosamente dulce de un hada, y el corazón de todo aquel que odiase al Imperio. Porque al fin y al cabo eran gente unida bajo el mismo dolor, bajo la misma opresión, bajo las mismas ganas de ser libres. Aunque sus vidas fuesen drásticamente distintas, algo les unía.

Porque todas esas cosas que les hacían únicos, que les colocaban en la mira del Imperio, eran también las cosas por las que luchaban. Lo que impulsaba la revolución.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La gata es una callejera que vive cerca de mi calle y la quiero adoptar, pero antes tengo que acabar la mudanza aaaaaaaa


	22. Ciervo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akane tiene que planear muy bien una estrategia, ¿tendrá exito?
> 
> Spoilers: no
> 
> TW/ tampoco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto ha sido sorprendentemente soft de escribir.
> 
> Personajes: Akane y Akari  
> Ships: no  
> Tags: #siblings being dorks

Los ojos verdes de la mayor de las Kaiba observaban, fijándose en cada movimiento, en cada gesto. Intentando fijarse en si estaba nerviosa, en si su mirada se desviaba hacia algún lado. Mientras, su cerebro calculaba, pensando qué estrategia debería seguir, pensando qué táctica funcionaría mejor contra su rival.

Levantó la mano lentamente, barajando sus posibilidades, tenía varias opciones… ¿cuál haría? Finalmente se decantó por la más arriesgada, pero si todo salía bien en dos turnos más podía ganar. Su rival la tenía contra las cuerdas, no iba a rendirse.

Colocó una carta adornada con una especie de piñas con acículas, sobre otra ligeramente parecida, pero con un lazo rojo, retirando ambas a su montón. Sacó una carta de la baraja… vaya, la tenía que dejar en la mesa. Intentó no mostrar su decepción en su gesto, pero un pequeño bufido la delató.

“Te veo apurada, Kane.” La cara de Akari no cambió ni un centímetro al decirlo. Solo sacó una carta, la luna blanca, recogiendo del medio también una carta con una pequeña colina. La que tenía rojo se unió a una en la que se representaba una grulla y una con un montón de flores de cerezo. “Koi-koi.” Susurró pese a llevarle unos puntos, pese a que si parase la partida ahora podría agrandar la ventaja que le sacaba.

“¿Yo?” Respondió la mayor, pasando la mirada entre sus cartas. Pensando que si su hermana había hecho Koi-koi eso significaba que tenía algo más guardado, que probablemente iba a hacer Shiko o incluso Goko. Eso eran muchos puntos… No tenía aún todas las cintas cómo había planeado, no podía hacer Akatan, Koi-koi y luego sumar los otros puntos… ¿o sí? Puede que Kari esperase dos turnos para hacer Goko, en cuyo caso a ella le daba tiempo a ejecutar su plan. “Que va.” Dijo a la vez que usaba una carta con un pájaro para recoger una de una cinta roja con flores de ciruelos alrededor. La carta robada solo le aportó un par de flores más. Pero ahí estaba, el Akatan. Susurró mirando fijamente a su hermana. “Koi-koi.”

La boca de la menor de las Kaiba se convirtió en una delgada línea. Sabía que podía hacer Goko, pero si su hermana había hecho Koi-Koi en lugar de acortar la distancia en puntos que había entre ambas… Parecía que estaban las dos preparando algo gordo, muchos puntos en juego. ¿Cuál sería la primera en parar? Lo que necesitaba saber era cuantos turnos le hacían falta a Kane para llegar a lo que estaba esperando. Sabía que a ella le faltaban dos, pero era arriesgado.

“Hm…” Murmuró dudando entre dos cartas. Le convenía sacar la carta del hombre en la lluvia, así no sospecharía de ella… pero si sacaba la del fénix podía simplemente hacer Shiko y parar el juego. Al contrario de lo que le decía su buen juicio, decidió jugársela, tal vez se le estaba pegando un poco de su hermana. Cogió una carta con un rayo, a la vez que sacaba la suya con la persona y el paraguas. Al robar no pudo hacer más que dejar la carta sobre la mesa.

Akane no pudo evitar sonreír, poniendo sobre la mesa una carta con un ciervo, recogiendo a su vez una con hojas de arce y una cinta roja. La que robó no le aportó mucho, pero no le hizo falta. Con una cara de felicidad que no le cabía empezó a enumerar. “Akatan, Inoshikacho, Tanzaku y Tane. Eso son 12 puntos, hermanita. ¿Cuántos Koi-koi hemos hecho? ¿A cuánto sube?”

La otra suspiró, pero le devolvió la sonrisa. “Me estás pegando tus malas costumbres.” Respondió enseñándole una carta en la que se veía un fénix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para algo me tenía que servir haber aprendido a jugar a koi-koi


	23. Fantasma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akari coje el último tren a casa desde el hospital y reflexiona.
> 
> Tw/ el accidente de Akane y kinda depresión?
> 
> Spoilers: no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón si tiene faltas, he escrito esto en el tren porque hoy tenía partida.
> 
> Personajes: Akari Kaiba, Akane Kaiba  
> Ships: no  
> Tags: #drama #angst #character study kinda

Había algo un tanto extraño en coger el tren nocturno. La gente no hablaba mucho, estaba mayormente vacío. Lo único que se podía oír era el sonido de las ruedas contra el duro acero de las vías. No solo eso, la luz artificial del vagón era un fuerte contraste con la oscuridad del exterior, apenas perturbada por las luces de los edificios.

Así, una podría sentirse como si estuviese en otro plano existencial. Hasta que, de vez en cuando, el tren se cruzase con otro o con un coche. Y entonces era como una experiencia extracorpórea, como ser capaz de ver otra realidad por una fracción de segundo.

Esa inquietud era apenas perturbada, nadie se atrevería a romper la tensión. Y puede que eso le gustase a Akari, poder estar a solas con sus pensamientos un poco, sin la presión de hablar, sin la presión de tener que mantener una fachada. Porque no había nadie ante quien mantenerla. El vagón vacío, solo ocupado por ella y por su sombra, por sus miedos y sus esperanzas.

Por ese reflejo en el cristal que a veces se le antojaba extraño. Porque cerraba los ojos y los abría y no era ella a quién veía. Al otro lado había alguien que la miraba, que la juzgaba o que esperaba. Era el cansancio, eso lo sabía, las horas sin dormir acumulándose, la falta de sueño pasando factura a su mente.

Porque cuando fijaba sus iris azules en su reflejo los que veía eran verdes. Desaparecían en el siguiente parpadeo, junto a la persona a quién pertenecían. Igual que había pasado de verdad, un duro recordatorio siempre que veía la cara de su hermana en la suya propia. Siempre que la realidad la golpeaba como si el tren frenase de golpe. Y eso era solo en las veces buenas. Las malas no era a Akane a quién veía.

Una sombra, tan oscura que apenas se reflejaba en el cristal, cuya forma tenía que intuirse más que verse. Una máscara que parecía flotar, pero a la vez estar quieta en el sitio. Con un gesto fijo, inexpresivo aunque sus ojos de vidrio pareciesen juzgarla. La inmóvil silueta de un fantasma, de un espíritu. Silvergrass.

Y al momento que las luces parpadeaban, o que ella misma miraba a otro lado, el tren atravesando un túnel. Ese momento el reflejo volvía a la normalidad. Aunque realmente nunca hubiese cambiado, aunque estuviese todo en su cabeza. Se había acostumbrado, era parte de sus pensamientos, parte de ese rato que pasaba volviendo del hospital. Aunque siguiese haciendo que la sangre bombease con fuerza en sus venas al ritmo de un corazón acelerado ya no le extrañaba ver al fantasma en su reflejo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Algún día dejaré de hacer angst de Kari? No.  
> Lo de ayer fue soft, por compensar.


	24. Compañere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No es de ninguna serie en concreto, just, welp. Primera persona de cualquier fan de Carpe.
> 
> Tw/ no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es muy corto, pero tbh creo que lo que cuenta es el sentimiento.

"Bienvenidas, bienvenidos, bienvenides, una semana más a Mesa de Arpías." Escuchas nada más empieza el directo, la voz de Liza ya familiar en tus oídos. Miras el chat, empezando a llenarse de gente saludando y, con una sonrisa en los labios, respondes tú también.

Porque da igual cómo de terrible haya sido el día. Da igual que mañana tengas un compromiso importante y estés de los nervios por él. Ahora mismo estás viendo un programa de Carpe y eso es suficiente como para animarte, para hacerte desconectar.

Esas historias; esa gente, tanto la real como la ficticia, la del canal como la de la comunidad; te animan. Hacen que des un respiro y puedas disfrutar un rato. Y no solo mientras dura el episodio, porque después del "Aprendeos los hechizos" todo el mundo va al discord a gritar. A compartir memes, teorías y contenido fan en general.

Porque ya sea "¡Bienvenidos a Golarion!", el opening de Hanafuda Thunder, esa sonrisa de Jolyne diciendo "Que no os pillen las nieblas." o cualquier otro de los programas que estés viendo; sabes que no estás a solas. Sabes que en esas series, en esos podcasts, has encontrado una comunidad, has encontrado compañeres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UwU os quiero, gente


	25. Tropiezo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neon Sakura es la nueva estudiante del Forks High, es un poco torpe.
> 
> Spoilers: no
> 
> TW/ accidente de tráfico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh hoy no estaba muy de humor para escribir, pero cuando me pongo a algo me gusta completarlo así que tenía que subir algo. Y pues ha sido crack. Estoy un poco de mejor humor tras escribirlo ngl
> 
> Personajes: So Tae Hyun | Neon_Sakura, Akari Kaiba | Silvergrass/Spirit  
> Ships: el buen neongrass  
> Tags: #crackfic #twilight au

Era el primer día de clase para Neon, la chica nueva y poco popular del instituto. Se acababa de mudar desde California, normal que Forks no le pareciese gran cosa. Siempre nublado, con sus adolescentes con costumbres tan distintas a las de ella. Y un poco ensimismada como iba, no se dio cuenta del cambio en el suelo, pasando de la acera al asfalto del parking, tropezando.

Cerró los ojos y se preparó para el impacto, pero sin embargo no fue un golpe lo que sintió. En lugar del frío suelo, su piel sintió otra, aunque por su dureza y temperatura podría haberse confundido perfectamente. Alguien la cogía del brazo, sujetándola con firmeza para evitar su caída. Un par de ojos morados como dos amatistas que centelleaban bajo una potente y cegadora luz la miraban, la juzgaban. Escrutaban dentro de su alma con la misma mirada que le echaba en clase cuando pensaba que ella no se daba cuenta.

“Ten más cuidado.” Fue lo único que dijo Silvergrass, ayudándola a ponerse en pie de nuevo, con una fuerza que no aparentaba tener.

Neon parpadeó, agitando sus espesas pestañas y apartándose un mechón rosa de delante de la cara. “Yo… gracias…” Se atrevió a decir. La otra le imponía respeto, pero a la vez curiosidad. ¿Por qué la trataba diferente? Era como si la odiase, pero a la vez la protegiese.

La más alta la soltó, dando un paso atrás. Parecía apunto de decir algo, probablemente una despedida. Pero algo en su gesto marfileño cambió un instante tan breve que Neon apenas se dio cuenta una vez ya había pasado.

Estaban en el suelo, concretamente Neon tenía su espalda pegada a un coche y podía ver como el brazo derecho de Silvergrass estaba apoyado en otro. Otro coche que no había estado ahí antes… Y el metal estaba doblado dónde su piel hacía contacto con él. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Solo oía gritos y gente preocupándose.

Miró a su compañera, sorprendida y un poco asustada. Pero en ella solo vio solemnidad, una expresión que no podía descifrar, tal vez un poco de arrepentimiento. Era imposible entender el gesto que se dibujaba en ese rostro pálido como el alabastro y de unos ángulos como los de una estatua griega. Sin darle tiempo a decir nada, Silvergrass se levantó, pasando grácilmente entre dos coches y yéndose de la escena lo más rápido posible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet


	26. Estrellas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una noche estrellada en un sitio de una naturaleza desconocida al que un extraño no parece poder dejar de acceder.
> 
> Spoilers: técnicamente no... porque esta gente no sabe hablar claro. Pero se namedropea a una NPC que igual es un poco spoiler de Misma Sangre
> 
> TW/ sitios con realidad alterada y estrellas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuación kinda a Sacramento (https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879856). Maybe deberíais leer ese antes, o al menos conocer a los Cinco del Bosque. Si no esto puede ser confuso.
> 
> Personajes: Riddle y Athe'Ke, se namedropea a Dahlia  
> Ships: el namedropeo del riddahlia  
> Tags: #focus en las descripciones

Cerró los ojos y cuando volvió a abrirlos le devolvió la mirada un cielo estrellado. Unas constelaciones cambiantes, que no eran las mismas que hacía un parpadeo y que iban a volver a ser distintas al siguiente. Ninguna de todas las veces que había visitado ese lugar parecían iguales, como no lo parecía el sitio en cuestión. Pero siempre estaba el cielo y siempre estaba ese olor a humedad que parecía quedarse en su ropa al despertar.

Le parecía un poco extraño, pero a la vez gracioso, que esos puntos brillantes que no permanecían nunca en el lugar dónde los había visto por última vez fuesen lo único constante. Porque a veces le rodeaba una densa niebla, en la que apenas era capaz de ver más allá de su mano. Pero otras se encontraba en un bosque tan espeso que los árboles se confundían los unos con los otros. Lo único que le aseguraba que era el mismo lugar, la única certeza en esas visiones, eran las estrellas, la humedad y la presencia que sentía a su espalda.

Siempre a su espalda, daba igual cuantas vueltas diese, daba igual que usase magia, daba igual que intentase mirar en algún extraño reflejo conjurado por su mente. Porque no había nada, pero él lo sentía. Y puede que eso le enfureciese, y puede que eso le diese más curiosidad aún. Un acertijo que ni él mismo podía resolver, aunque la respuesta la supiese ya.

Parecía mofarse de él, pero a la vez la sensación que hacía que los pelos de su nuca se erizasen no era amenazante ni burlona. Simplemente estaba, como un recordatorio, como una nota contra la puerta lista para ser vista antes de salir. Era un recordatorio, puesto que la voluntad necesaria para llegar al sitio en el que estaba no le bastaba. No era solo acostarse recordando ese sueño, recordando la posibilidad que se le había ofrecido y él había rechazado.

No. Había más detrás.

Porque entrar dónde había entrado era un acto de desesperación, era su mente intentando pensar en todas las posibilidades, señalando la opción de decir que sí. Pero para verla, uno necesitaba la voluntad de escuchar, de responder, de aceptar.

Y por eso Riddle seguía volviendo a ese sitio que no sabía definir, del que no le había hablado a nadie, ni siquiera a Dahlia. Por eso a veces al acostarse cerraba los ojos y al abrirlos estrellas llenaban su campo de visión. Por eso una sombra, de figura no del todo definida y tonalidad de una espiral monocromática, observaba desde lo lejos, sin mostrarse, sabiendo que, pese a la desesperación, la voluntad no estaba ahí. Al menos, no aún.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LLEVO DESDE EL DÍA 4 QUERIENDO ESCRIBIR ESTE


	27. Cuervo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué observa ese cuervo por Barovia?
> 
> Spoilers: no, es de antes de que se una Beleth y de antes de la Abadía
> 
> Tw/ menciones a matar a gente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Pactos de Sangre! ¡Por fin he escrito algo de Pactos de Sangre para esto!
> 
> Personajes: La Marquesa, Eryn, Mirkallah y Kadha  
> Ships: no  
> Tags: #focus en las descripciones #edgies se nace no se hace

Un cuervo volaba, el cielo infinito sobre él, el bosque siendo escrutado por su mirada. Y, muy de vez en cuando, una pequeña pluma caía de alguna de sus alas. Un pequeño graznido escapa de su pico, demasiado desgarrador como para ser solo un animal, sonando como el gemido sofocado de una persona.

Y en el camino inconscientemente marcado por su estela caminaba un peculiar grupo, dirigidos por una persona de voz que no dejaba lugar a la duda. Cuyos cuernos morados se enroscaban sobre sí mismos y cuyo ceño se fruncía ante la actitud poco profesional de sus subordinados. Alguien cuyas palabras, marcadas por un fuerte acento, eran incluso más duras que el clima.

Iban hacia lo desconocido, en una aventura para la que ni estaban preparados ni a la que habían acudido voluntariamente. Serpenteando por el bosque, tratando de evitar a los lugareños de aquel sitio que tan extraño les parecía. Sin cruzar palabra con nadie si no era necesario, por mucho que la tendencia al caos de cierto semidrow quisiese. Por mucho que le brillasen los ojos ante la oportunidad de liarla en alguno de los pueblos por los que inevitablemente pasaban.

No era el único, por mucho que su líder estuviese en posición de darles órdenes, no es como si pudiera controlar su voluntad y, aún menos, el hambre que tenían. En especial la de cierta joven, que de joven tenía solo el aspecto, cuya sonrisa escondía dos colmillos con los que podía destrozar a una persona en cuestión de segundos. Pero que estaba más interesada en las muchachas con las que se cruzaban que en acabar con la vida de nadie.

Y, finalmente, el cuervo que volaba por encima de ese grupo fijaba sus ojos negros en la persona que solía ir al final, que cerraba la marcha con pasos pesados. Con unos andares como los de alguien que está cansado de la vida, pero sigue adelante por motivos que solo su alma comprende. Con una calma y una solemnidad en su mirada de aquellos que ya no tienen nada que perder. Cuya oreja era adornada por una pluma que el mismo cuervo podría reconocer como propia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooooo!! Pactooooooos!!


	28. Bosque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoy es una noche especialmente fría en El Bosque.
> 
> TW/ ataque de ansiedad provocado por sentirse sola
> 
> Spoilers: no, pero si no has visto el Club de los Cinco igual no te enteras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿He usado esto como excusa para escribir AtheNae? Sí.
> 
> Personajes: Nae'Sin Nedea, Athe'Ke, mencionado Fey'Ael Carian  
> Ships: athenae  
> tags: #los cinco del bosque #miralas que bonitas son #hurt/comfort

Frío. Hielo. Escarcha extendiéndose por sus brazos sin que se diese cuenta a la vez que sus ojos azules y cristalinos se perdían en el pasado. Sus respiraciones acelerándose sin quererlo, aunque realmente no necesitase coger aire y lo hiciese para sentir esa sensación cálida, casi humana, en su pecho.

Recuerdos inundando su mente de repente. La oscuridad, la soledad, la sensación de un grito desgarrador muriendo en la garganta, de los que te dejan sin poder hablar durante días. Pero que no importaba puesto que tampoco había nadie con quien hacerlo, nadie que la oyese. Nadie a quien considerar familia.

El tiempo, los años, décadas y siglos que habían pasado. Buscando, perdiendo poco a poco la esperanza, sintiéndose vacía por dentro. Una diosa protectora de aquello a que amaban los mortales que la adorasen, sin nadie a quien amar, sin panteón, sin familia. Había vagado más tiempo que todas sus hermanas juntas, desesperada, sola.

Y era algo que a veces pasaba factura, que en ocasiones le devolvía esos recuerdos a la mente, esas imágenes y sensaciones tan nítidas que le parecían reales. Era algo que no quería volver a vivir, por algo el invierno defendía lo suyo con la fuerza de una ventisca mortal.

“Nae…”

Pudo oír una voz, pero su mirada no estaba en el presente. No reaccionó, no sabía a dónde girarse, solo levantó levemente las orejas.

“¡Nae!”

La voz insistió, la preocupación más que evidente en la misma. Y pudo sentir un par de manos en sus hombros, anclándola al ahora, haciéndola centrarse. Nae’Sin miró a la fuente de dicha voz, encontrándose con un par de ojos negros como pozos sin fondo, que ocultaban todos los misterios del mundo. Athe’Ke.

Parpadeó un par de veces, siendo consciente del hielo que había empezado a formar y le cubría todo el pecho. Viendo los patrones creados por la nieve que marcaba un fuerte contraste con la piel azabache de la otra deidad. ¿Eso lo había hecho ella? Por lo visto sí. Levantó de nuevo la vista, esta vez mirando más allá de la superficie.

La desconocida era la única que podía entender remotamente por lo que ella había pasado, la única capaz de calmarla. Y aunque Nae sintiese el lazo con todas las deidades de su panteón era incapaz de engañarse a sí misma y negar que el que sentía con Athe’Ke era más fuerte. “Gracias.” Murmuró sin apartarse, con sus ojos fijos en los de la otra.

Era un acuerdo al que habían llegado sin necesidad de hablarlo. Un buen día Athe’Ke había decidido que cuando Nae se pusiese nerviosa hasta el punto de que empezase a crear hielo sin ser consciente de ello ella la pararía. Y así estaban desde entonces, estaban bien, no tenían porqué hacer ningún comentario al respecto pese a las miradas expectantes que les echaba Fey cada vez que pasaba.

“De nada.” Fue la respuesta de Athe’Ke, inclinándose adelante y depositando un suave beso en la frente del invierno.

Nae’Sin suspiró, los cabellos blancos y cortos de la otra haciéndole cosquillas en las mejillas y obligándola a cerrar los ojos. Entre sus brazos sentía que podía relajarse, sentía que el bosque estaba en calma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fey, viendo el percal: ¿pero se lían o no se lían?


	29. Cristal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿So Tae Hyun o Neon_Sakura? ¿Quién ve la realidad?
> 
> Spoilers: lo de akane + un ship del pasado
> 
> TW/ lo de akane + bastantes problemas de autoestima con un poco de no cuidar de una misma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A ver, que no todo el angst que escribo de hanafus es para Kari, a Tae también le toca. Esto es lowkey lo que pienso que le pasa a Tae btw, mis two cents de por qué la niña se pasa la vida en el DoD
> 
> Personajes: So Tae Hyun, se menciona a un par de pjs de hanafuda  
> Ships: TaeAnzu en el pasado  
> Tags: #drama #angst #dawn of destiny #star kingdom

Hay gente que ve la vida pasar como si la mirase desde detrás de un cristal. Solo observando, sin querer o, tal vez, sin atreverse a intervenir. Sintiéndose a salvo en el sitio seguro que habían construido a su alrededor, en la realidad que vivían, lejos de la que existía en el duro exterior.

Para So Tae Hyun puede que el cristal no fuese exactamente eso, puede que más bien fuese metálico. Puede que su sitio seguro fuese el lugar que le provocaba pesadillas a una de las personas que más le importaban fuera del mismo. El tubo, grande, ocupando buena parte de la habitación. El Dawn of Destiny.

Porque el zumbido de arranque, el frío de los sensores contra su piel, el hormigueo en la base de su nuca cuando empezaba la conexión… Todo ello le gritaba “hogar”. Daban igual los miles de cables que serpenteaban por el suelo de la habitación, solo importaba ese subidón que sentía cuando aparecía la pantalla de inicio.

Allí podía elegir cómo ser, cómo verse, dónde ir. Allí podía ser Neon_Sakura, con una horda de fans detrás, con gente que la quería. Pese a que sus palabras sonasen vacías a veces, pese a que una parte de su subconsciente le decía que querían a Neon, no a Tae. Y eso era la fuente de su sufrimiento. ¿Por qué tenía que seguir siendo Tae? No quería seguir siendo Tae. Sentía su cuerpo virtual mucho más ella de lo que era su cuerpo real.

Y eso la llevaba a pasar horas cada día dentro de la máquina que le había arrebatado a una de sus amigas. Desearía no hacerlo, desearía poder vivir feliz como era, desearía quererse a sí misma como la había querido Anzu… Pero no era capaz.

Y le daba igual las noches en vela; la preocupación de sus padres cada vez que su vista empeoraba, perdiendo la capacidad de ver sin ayuda, pero para lo qué había que ver… No le importaba el cansancio en su cuerpo, imperfecto, débil y de carne y hueso. No mientras tuviera otro al que volver, uno mejor pese a que no fuese real.

Porque para ella caminar por Star Kingdom se sentía más real que estar en su casa. Porque cuando se miraba de pasada en un espejo se sorprendía de ver a Tae, y no a Neon. Porque a veces cerraba los ojos, olvidando que eran castaños y no podían ver sin gafas; no como los ojos azules de su avatar, que no necesitaban un cristal a través del cual ver el mundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> llevo pensando en esto desde que supimos que Tae se pasa 24/7 en el DoD


	30. Profundo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyrial se plantea cosas sobre sus poderes.
> 
> TW/ igual descripciones un poco fuertes si tienes miedo a ahogarte
> 
> Spoilers: Episodios de finales de los 30 de Mesa (no hay nada de ahí directamente, pero se dicen cosas que Lyrial cuenta en esos caps sobre su vida en el templo y tal. Y se menciona cierta cosa que pasa en el 33/34, pero sin especificar)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry si está un poco regulinchis, hoy he masterado una partida de 4 horas y solo quiero tirarme en la cama, yeet
> 
> Personajes: Lyrial  
> Ships: no  
> Tags: #relfexion #drama

Para Lyrial, el agua siempre había sido un lugar seguro. Podía respirar y hablar como si estuviese fuera, podía nadar incluso mejor de lo que podía caminar. Sus ojos estaban adaptados al medio y podía ver pese a la oscuridad. Sin embargo, ahora el agua se sentía distinta, era peligrosa.

Porque, aunque podía manejarla a su antojo, más de una vez ya se había descontrolado. Y eso le daba miedo, no quería dañar a la gente que quería, no quería pasar por algo así otra vez. Así que no quería tener agua cerca. No quería ver como, sin quererlo, solo por sus nervios, empezaba a generar pequeñas olas.

Era poco lo que sabía de sus poderes. Su origen se lo habían explicado en infinitas ocasiones, desde pequeña, era un regalo de la Diosa, la forma que tenía de decir que ella era especial. Pero no sabía controlarlos, no sabía usarlos, no sabía lo que eran capaces de hacer.

Y se sentía como estar en un lago, jugando en la orilla, sin pensarlo, sin preocuparse. Y sin saber cuán profundo era. Qué horrores escondían las aguas heladas y oscuras de su centro, en la parte donde ni los más expertos podrían bajar. Así eran sus poderes, mientras se mantenía en el borde no pasaba nada, el agua jugaba con ella, obedecía y era capaz de manejarla cómo ella quería.

Pero al momento en el que daba un paso en falso el lago cambiaba de profundidad bruscamente. Haciéndola hundirse, ni siquiera capaz de soltar un grito de socorro, ni siquiera dándole tiempo a reaccionar. El agua la engullía y dónde antes había sido calmada y le había dado la bienvenida, ahora era agresiva, zarandeándola de un lado a otro.

Y esa sensación, ese peso y esa presión como si estuviese bajo una masa de agua imposiblemente densa, era lo que sentía cada vez que intentaba usar su magia. Cada vez que intentaba manipular el agua. Porque fuese lo que fuese lo que habitase en las profundidades de ese lago, Lyrial estaba segura de que era un destino terrible ante el que solo podía percer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YA SOLO ME QUEDA UN DÍA Y HABRÉ ACABADO CON ESTA MOVIDA, NO ME LO CREO


	31. Sueños

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La gente del Imperio sueña.
> 
> Tw/ no
> 
> Spoilers: no directos, pero movidas de Mesa a partir del ep 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podría escribir cosas así sobre Mesa todos los días y probablemente tardaría más de un mes en cansarme ngl
> 
> Personajes: se mencionan super de pasada algunos de Mesa  
> Ships: no  
> Tags: #focus en las descripciones

Como cada noche la luna se levanta sobre el Imperio, la oscuridad haciéndose patente. La calma en los caminos, las tabernas cerrando, la gente yendo a dormir. Pese a sus diferencias; pese a la variedad de camas en las que dejan descansar sus cuerpos tras un largo día, que cada vez es menos largo con la entrada del otoño; todos son personas. Todos tiene sueños y esperanzas que ven al cerrar los ojos.

No importa el cojín, no importa la casa, no importa aquello que se ve a través de la ventana. Porque todo el mundo sueña, sea cual sea su situación, deseando algo mejor. Siempre puede haber algo mejor, incluso para quien ya lo tiene todo, incluso para quien cree tenerlo. 

Pero esta noche, y la anterior, y la próxima, había sueños nuevos. Aquellos que hasta hace poco no eran más que eso. Ideas, pensamientos difusos sin necesidad de ser definidos más allá de un ideal, sin esperanza a que se cumpliesen. Pero desde el día del equinoccio, el juego cambiando con la estación, todos esos sueños y toda esa gente que los tenía han ganado algo más poderoso que toda la magia del mundo. Han ganado esperanza.

Ahora cierran los ojos en la noche, apoyados en su propia ropa o en el suelo, recostados sobre la almohada de un hotel en la capital o en una cama modesta de un pueblo costero; y ven las posibilidades. Ven un futuro mejor, ven el caos entre ambas realidades, ven lo que podría ser, ven lo que es, y deciden. Deciden seguir sus sueños, deciden luchar, deciden moverse.

No saben si saldrán victoriosos, no saben qué pasará. Pero en su corazón algo les dice que es lo correcto, que el cambio solo llega si uno lo busca. Y aquellos devotos rezan, aquellos no tanto solo esperan y confían en sus cualidades y las de su gente. Porque algo les une, algo hace que gente tan dispar como una diosa en el bosque y una draconida que adora pintar compartan objetivos. Y ese algo son sus sueños.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y FIN, HE ACABADO EL CARPETOBER AAAAAAAAAAA


End file.
